Sakattha: The High Bishop son of Sally the witch
by taneugene934
Summary: After Sally the witch returns to the Witch kingdom. She finally starts to move on itno the adulthood where She marries Starlight to have their new child Sally II. And before that. Sakattha was once again born but was sent into the earth after his family we're killed. only then that he shall start his adventures to take down Vadara and save the earth once more to become the bishop.
1. Chapter 1

High Bishop Sakattha: Son of Sally the Witch Part 1

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Mahou Tsukai Sally (1989)2016((c) Toei Animation,

(Coming soon is Sakattha: Man of Divining Protection Season 1 Series( Asian Adventures))

Characters:

Sakattha: Son of Sally II & Super enlightened man Kiyoshi Takashita. Who is born in the witch Kingdom as a witch prince,in 8 yrs old.

his parents(Sally II the Queen & Kiyoshi)were killed in an explosion by the returning wrath of Kaitsu who is now Vadara Shattagar. And he was sent into

earth,where the Young Monks at Thailand will take care of him after the witch kingdom of astonia is destroyed forever. when he practice his training

combat at the and various Magic from around the Southeast asian state,he was now a high warrior at his age

of he defeated the evil Vadara and the army of Kali Boys(Humanoid Monster clones),Sakattha has finally raised by the young children

of the young city of Japan as their new first High Bishop of Buddhism as he is about to begin his adventures 5 forms we're from Kiyoshi's memories when young kiyoshi collects scriptures to study

from China,Sri Lanka,Thailand and he could form to battle.

Soon,he'll begin his adventure around asia to collect the scriptures as his father does and also to collect the duplicate forms from the gods around Asia.

Sally II: Tomboy Princess Daughter of Queen Sally the of Sakattha who was killed by Vadara's evil magic

Kiyoshi Takashita: An Earth Human boy with the ability of super manipulation of was from his family of Takashita(Kyotsuki (Father )) & Harumi

Takashita). His father was no ordinary human, he's a magical special human who was born and given by the good Angel of 's also the Father of Sakattha who's also the same as Sally II along with his entrie family.

Sally the Queen Witch: Mother of Sally II,Grandmother of Sakattha.

Prince Starlight: (Was seen from(Episode 41)) Grandfather of Sakattha,and a father of Sally II.

Sally's Elder Mom and Dad: Sakattha's Great grandparents whose age were always remain as young as ever.

Daitsu Hanasuki: Future Son of Yoshiko's Daughter Yora and a kind silat master named Wankat. who's got the power of Silat and Malay white Magic who helps Sakattha to train him as a warrior

Daitsu lives in Malaysia. As Daitsu will move on into his futuristic studies about Martial arts of he helps him,Daitsu promised that Sakattha will be 13 times stronger to defeat

Vadara and save the young people's life from her wrath. And also,he's bound that he'll follow the guide of fighting right. as he's about to take good part of the action where evil never wins.

And Many More.

Villains:

Kaitsu Takashita:Kiyoshi's Evil twin whose got the power of Hindusm after he quits Buddhism from Kiyoshi and his family. he quickly ran away and find a place to study Hindusm in his grip of darkness.

later, he was merged with Karen as he is transformed into a female villainess Vadara.

Devil Karen: An evil devil spirit in Karen's image from Karen after she was defeated by Sally's love in episode 21.

Vadara Sattagar: An evil Antagonist who was from the Devil Karen who has rose out from the fly trap after the evil devil has came out from Karen from Episode she use to be the devil who has

return from the witch world and flown into earth to seek out for her new body. first she finds an empty shrine where she'll live inside to rest she founds the shrine at the opposite Bakery of Tokyo.

she forms an abandoned shrine into her devilish small Palace at the Underworld of China for a very small Kaitsu in his cursed face by Kiyoshi's truth came to her palace. She was happy that

she'll help him become invincible as he is no longer a boy but a devilish immortal girl of was pleased that Kaitsu has got a unpleasant pastime of dark Hindusm gains karen's Devil

Karen has got a body who is now Vadara Sattagar. the Princess of Kali who is ready to take over Astonia in the future where Future Sally II And Kiyoshi lives. As her revenge against Sally And Kiyoshi is completed,she's

about to take over the entire biggest world they created. as she's going to rule ever countries they live. until she fails to take over becuase of the end, she flies away to get even on him as she flies to

planet Jupiter to built her largest Temple and forms herself into a statue of Kali impersonation to begin the reign of her first creation of Kali monsters soon with her new henchmen.

The Story:

(It all begins when Sally the Witch has accomplished her life in her age of returns to her world of witch kingdom where she'll become a queen of the witch Kingdom. Yoshiko & Sumire will finally

miss her so much as they'll remember her in their hearts to bring back Sally the good witch to save the it was seen in Episode 88 from 1989 Sally the witch.)

(In the Witch Kingdom,2011. Sally is now 25 yrs old and a Queen of the Witch Kingdom. She rules the Newest Witch Kingdom for over 10 yrs,and she starts to think of the earth that she'll visit.)

(When she visits the earth,she and her royal servants are on their tour of the world. Paris,London,Istanbul,Saudi Arabia,Monte Carlo. Which she hates gambling for money but only sightseeing. Berlin,Moscow,Madrid,New York,Chicago,Boston,Hawaii,Osaka,Alaska,Munich and Athens. Where she'll see the greatest Mediterranean Paradise with all of her friends.)

(until three months later,At California. Sally was relaxing at the Beach of Venice. When suddnely,Prince Starlight came to Her. and when she takes the sunglass off of her face, she was surprised that Starlight is she

was very happy that she remembers him all the time when they we're twelve yrs old in his good old episode 41)

(As they remember each other,She hugged Starlight that everyone is looking at them. and kiss him which cause their body to glow in supreme light of everyone in California were surprised and very impress.

they cheer them wildly as Sally's Romance has just begun with Starlight.)

(at the year 2018,Sally and Starlight were married and they're off to the newest kingdom which will be linked to her Astonian kingdom. they name their kingdom as a few months later,She gave birth to

a baby girl with her same face as Sally has when she was a baby. And she named her,Sally II.)

(She was joyful,extremely kind,eternal obedient but also Tomboyish enough to follow her parents she was 8 yrs old,she threw tantrum at her friends during her birthday when things have changed.)

(and after when her tantrum has stopped by her parents was happy that she'll have a boyfriend for her future romance.)

(until today,in 2021,Sally II is 12 yrs old .)

(At the throne room. all groups of princes from another kingdom are in their she rejected the princes which she doesn't love.)

Sally II: NO! NO! I don't wanna date with Prince Albert of Fire kingdom!He's too handsome from the statue of Nothing!

Queen Sally(face to albert): Sorry,Albert.

Prince ALbert(shedding tears): that's okay.(walks away)

King Starlight:next is Prince Aladdin II from the Arabiatis.

(When Aladdin II Came to Sally II)

Sally II(Rejected Aladdin II): I don't want Aladdin II,he's too spicy and too much arabic for me to date on.

(as the Princes from around the kingdom of the magical world try to accep her as the future romance,she rejected every prince they try. until the last prince ..)

Sorry,Prince Dadvar. you're too goldish to have me as a romance. becuase the truth is, (face to her parents)I want to have a date with the boys from the from the same as you have.(face back to dadvar) So if you don't mind to leave immedaitely,i must go to my room and think about it.(she steps out of her princes sthrone and walk away.) you can come back and see me soon as a friend. when i can have a date. thank you very much and bye bye.

(Prince Dadvar cries loudly and ran away.)

(Sally Queen and King Starlight were very angry at Sally ii for accusing and rejecting the princes for wrong reasons.)

(in her room.)

Queen Sally: What's wrong with you,Sally II?

King Starlight: Your mother has given you the choice of having a romance date that you want.

Sally II: Yes,Father. i really understand. i've already told you the truth that i really want to have a boyfirend which is from earth?

Queen Sally: But they we're just humans without magic powers. and it's impossible for you to date with him.

King Starlight: Yeah,And are you sure you really want to date with the earth boys? what if the earth boys get burned if the earth boys will become a witch's only thing that humans will be save is to make friends

with them without magic like she does.

Queen Sally: Yeah.

Sally II: Father, please don't react like that. most of the humans on earth doesn't have the magical powers,but most of them does. and i'm about to find it myself to date on. and then i'll see if the boys are perfect for me

to date.

Queen sally: are you sure?

Sally II: I'm positive,Mother. So don't worry about me. for as long as i'm going to earth to see new friends when i'm about to go to Japan. i'll never make people's life miserable as i have a first date on humans with

incredible ability.

Queen Sally(her anger was cooled): Well,for you sake. i hope you better be right.

(4 weeks later. Sally II was off to the Human world.)

Sally II(Flies away with her magical flying bicycle): Goodbye,Mother and father. i'm off to the human world.

Queen Sally: Goodbye,Sally II. We'll see you again soon.

(In the Human Land of Japan,Tokyo where Sally II Has arrived from the witch's world at the Northern Tokyo surburb. She turns the old forest near the surburb town of tokyo into her new mega mansion with her magical staff.)

(as her mansion was formed,she lives inside begin her new life as a new human .)

(the next day,Sally II was introduced to her new classmates in her new elementary school of Shibotsu.)

(She met her new friends who were two boys and a names are Yoshi and Takato. And a girl name Charloette from USA.)

Sally II: Nice to meet you Three.I'm Sally II From Northern Tokyo Surburb.

Charloette: Nice to meet you,Sally.

Takato: Wanna play some football with us later?

Sally II: AM I?!

(the students quiet her loud voice down.)

Sorry.(face to her two boy friends)I mean,of course i will play.

(And so,Sally II and her friends are playing football at the soccer field of her school. as she scores the football 100 times no matter what, her friends are not jealous.)

(in fact,takato was not angry at her. he was still happy.)

Takato: Nice game,Sally II.

Sally II: Thank you.

(the next Sunday,Sally II And her friends are on their outings at the department store. where they'll by some good toys to play and some homework to study.)

(But then,Suddenly,they hear the alarm sounding on.)

Sounds like trouble.

Takato: we got to go to level 2 and find out.

Sally II: You're right.

(At level 2. Sally II And her friends have arrived to the crowns on time,as the evil tyrants with rifles who are bout to shoot a boy name Kiyoshi who's meditating on the floor near the kiyoshi tries to stop the tyrants from terrorizing the hey attempt to shoot him.

he use his mind to create a shield to turn from bullets into they we're shocked that they continue to shoot him who has turn bullets into use their katanas to kill him, but his mind have repel them from their

attacks,as the mind power have blow him onto the cause their bodies to break away and turn into babies who are about to start over again. when the police come to take them. they we're surprised that the tyrants have turn into babies.)

(and the people are amazed by their incredible powers he used was acceptable.)

Police 01: How did you learn to do that?

Kiyoshi: It's a secret that i must never tell you,a magician never tells .

Police 02(face to Police 01): Well if he told us that he'll never tells after his father explains to us, we'll bring these new mens to the hospital where somebody will adopt them.

Police 01: okay.

(as they return to their bases,Sally II was surprised that he turn tyrants into babies who will start over.)

(Kyoshi face to Sally II.)

Kiyoshi: The evil shell of their bodies has finally broked out,but the real bodies of blood and flesh has finally return to their babyhood as i've already turn from their baby memories into their new baby boys as fast as i could with

my who are you?

Sally II(Blush in romance): My name is Sally II. And you are?

Kiyoshi: I'm Kiyoshi Takashita from the takashita family. I was born with an incredible ability to restore happiness from trouble with my mind power and meditation. my father Kyotsuki have taught me about it secretly before work.

Sally II(Hugged each other.):tell me, are they alive?

Kiyoshi: Yes. they are now. when they grow up, they'll forget about being an evil tyrants to kill and i read their minds about then who were born with their wicked parents. but these new kind stepparents will

take care of them nicely and soon they'll change themselves into good guys from bad guys.

Sally ii: Oh,Kiyoshi. That was Incredible! I never knew you have such a wonderful powers like that.

Kiyoshi: Thank you. i'm still doing my rights to help the people.

Sally II: Well i also help them too.

Kiyoshi: Really?

Sally II: Yeah. Isn't it cool. i helped the poor woman and her child to bring back their house from the tyrant with...(she looks left and right.)Uh..maybe we could talk in the never want to talk about the secret to anyone who can hear. what do you say?

Kiyoshi: Well. Okay. but it's nice to meet you.

Sally II: So do i.

(when Sally II and Kiyoshi walked to the evil Kaitsu is spying on them to see what if they are up to.)

(in the flashback of Kaitsu's past.)

(Kaitsu used to be a dark twin of Buddhism who always loves his twin brother Kiyoshi very much and his family when he was 5 yrs old. until thing have change,when his heart grows cold and quits buddhist studies at the

temple which is too much for him to bear, and run away from Kiyoshi where he'll never see his brother of light again as he's about to have a new dark start by running into the Kali temple of Tokyo and begin his study.)

(flashback end.)

Kaitsu: I dunno what you're up to,Brother. but i bet i'll see that i could do to make you as good as dead.(he then walk away.)Come on,boys.(Kaitsu's bully friends follow him.)we got to keep an eye on him to make that sure he'll never fall in love.

Bully 1: Right,boss.

Kaitsu: Once we make him 'll die out of the world. and i'll be one who is going to be the only child they'll get.(face to the bullies) so let's not fail my plans,okay?

Bully 2: Sure thing,boss.

Bully 1: sound like fun.

Kaitsu: Yeah. It is.

(Meanwhile, in the witch world. the devil Spirit Karen is inside the gorund into bodies which is only last for 80 then, she rises out of the ground and out of the pond . then she drops on the ground

as Devil karen seeks her revenge on Sally and Karen for expelling the devil out of she flies to the needs a place to stay where she'll begin to sleep for the right hours to conquer.)

Karen devil(flying): you may have expelled me out of you,but my revenge is still inside me. waiting for sally to die along with her husband Starlight. therefore,i shall have an idea of how to get even on them.

all i could do now is to have a new eternal body to take over the witch's world.(she reaches to earth) before the human world as well.

(in Tokyo,She flies to find a place to sleep.)

the ground is too much for me to sleep, so i need to find a place where i can sleep.

(as she spots the old abandoned shrine with no gods inside at the opposite bakery.)

AHA! This is where i'm going to sleep. with my dark magic,i can transform this old and wrecked shrine into my sleeping i will disguise it as a shrine so that they'll never know.

(as she flies into the abandoned shrine, she turns the abandoned shrine into a wicked sleeping place and forms her place into a shrine which is pretend ot be restored.)

(In the shrine.)

Aaah...Much better. now i can sleep. but i'll wait for the bad guys to come who needed help. i guess i'll just have to take a then,i'll be ready.

(As she sleeps in the 'll have to wait until the time comes.)

(when the worker saw a shrine which is restored.)

Worker 1: hey,look at that.

Worker 2: is that a shrine which is abandoned?

worker 3: i dunno. but we better bulldoze this gramps and..

(suddenly, the tree from the evil sleeping place grabs them.)

WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Worker 1: I dunno!

(then the tree throws them away as the controlled tree will guard the shrine.)

Devil Karen(in the shrine): Don't even think about it,creeps! I'm trying to sleep here.

(Meanwhile, in Sally II's Mansion,Sally II has finally found her true love at ,something miraculous has happen,she saw two nieces who have and Poron who are here in their teen age. seeing her for the

first time.)

Sally II: Hello Poron.

Poron: Hello,Sally II.

Cap: How was your day with your friends?

Sally II: It was fantastic! Also i found the true love that i've seeked!

Poron: so,what did you pick?

Sally II: I pick Kiyoshi.

Cab(shocked): Kiyoshi?!

Poron(Shocked): The next Enlightened Human?!

Sally II: He's got an incredible ability to use his mind to turn from bad to good. but his secret is always kept save as i did.

Cab: But Kiyoshi is a divining Elightnened human who only seeks scripture from the Buddhist monasteries of Japan and the world. he only helps the poor and remake their lives from misery.

Sally II: Yes,he does. Kiyoshi has finally accepted me as the true love. even though that if he is very busy. i'm busy too.

Poron: Okay?

Sally II: i already know about him who's going on the next country to seek the scriptures. so i'm wiling to marry him even if i must wait. Or,maybe i could find someone to see him where he'll take over to someone else so he'll come.

But,i dunno. maybe i'll think about what i'm going to do. but i won't disturb him.

Cab: So you mean you want to have a future romance that is different?

Sally II: And that's what i'm going to do. i never want to have the same date cause i always wanted to have a different date in a different story.

Poron: If you say so.

(Meanwhile,Kaitsu's bullies has set a deadliest trap as they finally created a flying sword cannon out of recycled trash can kaitsu used which was magically turn into a cannon.)

(then they place the cannon onto someone's property it with grids they they wait for Kiyoshi to show up.)

(when Kiyoshi walks through the surburb,the cannon fires the sword at him. but his mind have turn into Sugar cane from sword and Kiyoshi catch the sugar cane and snaps it with his knee.)

(then he place the sugar cane onto the gorund and wait for the bees to come and feast on the sweet nectar of the cane which will never turn back to sword.)

(Kaitsu is shocked that Kiyoshi's unstoppable.)

Kaitsu: Next Plan.

(the next plot is the rock fall onto Kaitsu like Devadatta does.)

(when they push the rocks which falls onto kiyoshi from the building. the rock suddenly spilts into two and turn it into gold coins.)

(then, the orphans from the orphanagae Kaitsu and his bullies stand came and look at the coins and they thanked Kiyoshi for the that makes Kaitsu even more madder.)

Third Plan we must not fail!

(the third plan is the dog attack. when kaitsu summons the stray dogs from the dogs came to Kaitsu and he gave them some meat to eat. when the stray dgos thanked him for giving them the meat. Kaitsu

orders them to attack them the bite that he'll die.)

(and the stray dogs has accept his orders. when kiyoshi walks to the market to buy some vegetables and meat for the stew. the stray dogs attack him. but Kiyoshi uses his mind to tame all of the stray dogs as the dogs stopped

attacking bow to him who have already sooth their anger is horrified that Kiyoshi has tamed the stray Kaitsu ran away from when Kiyoshi looks at begin to wonder what is he up to

something.)

Kiyoshi: I dunno what's got into you,Kaitsu. but i better think what is he trying to pull something like this.(face to the dogs.)but first.

(after the dogs ran back to the returns home with the vegetabes and meat.)

(in his home, his parents came to him who gives his mother some of the groceries he bought.)

Harumi: Thank you very much,Kiyoshi. but tell me,how's your twin brother doing?

Kiyoshi:He's still up to no good. when i saw him who summons the dog to kill me, i use my mind to tame them.

Kyotuski: and did they return back to their homes?

Kiyoshi: i could use it to make a new home for the dogs i promise yes, they did.

Kyotsuki: Well that's good,son. but there's still one problem that we're worried about.

Kiyoshi: Kaitsu's evil heart didn't let go. yet i am still waiting for him to change. and if he's ever change,i'll be happy to see him.(face to his mother) i just don't want him to end up suffering in his eternal evil actions.

i only want him to see him change himself into a new brother that i remember.

Harumi: You're right, evilness is still kept on going.

Kyotsuki: and we just don't know what to do.

Harumi: Yeah.

(At Sally II's house, Sally II uses her hearing to hear Kiyoshi's words that is true.)

(As Sally II is horrified. She agreed Kiyoshi's words as he told.)

Sally II(face to Poron and Cab): He's right,you know.

Poron: what?

Sally II: I'm talking about His twin brother Kaitsu whose heart was as evil as Karen's father see.

(Flashback of Kaitsu's Past.)

When their mother Harumi used to be a 12 yr old student as i am,she met a lot of new friends who will never betray her for the first time. Until,she met a boy name Kyotsuki Takashita who is always born enlightened with his incredible magic from the gods they give his she mets Kyotsuki for the first ime, she felt in love with him during school time. the same old days as they did was perfect. and by the time,when they became adults,they got married

and Harumi has given birth to the twins. when the doctor checks them with the x-ray. Kaitsu has already found out that his heart is as black as night of the doctor has to do he tried to tell them that they'll go

to buddhist 's heart has changed for a little. when he was 8,his heart is still on the light side with the help of ht dharma Kiyoshi always love his brother very much.

the time goes as times never be the then,it happen. his evilness in the heart has return,and he quits the dharmma class to begin the terror of and Kaitsu broked up. And kiyoshi is the only child he

has. but his love on brother will never fade he needs to do something to bring kaitsu back to his original good side from his evil side. Kaitsu begin his fun on Hindu studies at the Kali was smart enough

to start his evil passes on, he passed the hindu studies and the elementary school studies until today. Kaitsu got all As on his education and Kaitsu is ready to kill Him.

(Kaitsu's flashback end.)

Well i never want to let Kaitsu Kill Kyoshi that i love if i must do something to help Kiyoshi from Kaitsu's Crimes.

Cab: So that's how what kaitsu's doing.

Sally II: that's what i said.

(then, Sally ii hears the Kaitsu's plot at His clubhouse.)

Listen!

(And turns the mirror into a image where Kaitsu is up to something.)

(In Kaitsu's newest dark house.)

(Kaitsu writes the posionous love letter with the hateful ink.)

Kaitsu: So! Kiyoshi fell in love with that witch girl as i knew it huh? well with this love letter with a ink of hatred, i will make sure that Sally II and Kiyoshi will hate each other and then he'll loose all the light from his figure and

i'll have my chance to kill him!(Evil laugh)(then he puts the letter into an envelope.)Now all i have to do is to give it to the witch girl name Sally II. if i know hwere he is now,i'll make sure that she'll fall into my spell.

(Sally II's horrified that she's about to fall into his she turns the image back into the angrilly place the mirror on the table nicely.)

Sally II: Nobody dares to take my love away!I'm going to Punish Kaitsu for his evil crimes he did.I never want to break up with Kiyoshi again. even if i really love him. Kaitsu,prepare for your punishment you'll get!

and i just hope that i need to make a new magic to cure his evilness away from Kaitsus heart so that he'll reunite Kiyoshi once more.

(as Kiyoshi also got a hearing from Sally II who is about to do something to cure her.)

Kiyoshi: Thank you,Sally II.

(as his phone rang, he answer.)

Hello?

Sally II(on the phone): Kiyoshi. I got an idea of how we could stop Katisu's crimes. we'll pretend that we shall hate each we could create a chance to fool Kaitsu and his crimes to change his heart.

Kiyoshi: Sure, I'm listening.

(At the mega mansion,Kaitsu in his black clothing place the letter onto the run away. the doormat magically burn the hatred poisonous letter with the love the evil melts away.)

(in Kaitsu's hears them hating eaching Kaitsu is he place the phone down.)

Kaitsu: At last. She finally felt for it! Sally II and kiyoshi have broken up.(face to his bullies)This is our chance to kill him when he's on the trip to get the scriptures. you know what to do.

Bully 1: we cannot bring weapons to the airport.

Kaitsu: Don't worry,we won't but when we reach to find something that will make him bleed.

Bully 2: as in he'll never get a scriptures around Asia?

Kaitsu: Precisely. it's the only way to end the dharmma duties to his studies and gain the leisurement. we'll have fun together as we will.

the hindu powers must be restored. but not for the buddha's Power.

Bully 1: So when are we going to China?

Kaitsu: good question. we'll be ready at about next Kiyoshi is prepared,we'll keep an eye on him. and when he's there in China with his family. we'll storm his life and his assignment away.

Bully 2: sounds like fun.

(Next Tuesday,the plane has flown to China. the part of China where Kiyoshi's goin is Hebei.)

(As Sally II pretends to hate Kiyoshi. Sally II is counting on him to stop Kaitsu and his crimes.)

Sally II: Go for it,Kiyoshi. I'll be there for you.(face to her cousins) With my magical lipstick i made,Kaitsu is going to feel his punishment when he comes back. but not for Kiyoshi. i'll make sure that Kiyoshi will always continue

to get the scriptures until he's going to pass.

Poron: Just like journey to the west.

(In Astonia. Sally the Queen and King Starlight watches Sally II. As she's always helps Kiyoshi after she fell in love with Kiyoshi from Kaitsu's deadly plot.)

Queen Sally: I kinda like the way she helped him.

King Starlight: Maybe she did fell in love with the special human after probably she's going to do something to stop his brother.

Queen Sally: You mean Kaitsu?

King Starlight: Kaitsu is his evil twin,and he needed to be stop somehow. if he doesn't chage,he'll keep on suffer and suffer until he's...

Queen Sally: You mean..Disappear?

King Starlight: I'm afraid so.

Queen Sally: Let's just hope that Kaitsu will also don't want to see his brother die in his continuing evilness.

(then,Karen appeared with her Son.)

Karen: Sally!

Queen Sally: Karen!

Karen: Sally,i'm so glad to see you after we remember each other. but i got a terrible news from my son he gave me.

Queen Sally: What?

(at the swamp of the witch police witches are taking photos of the scene that devil karen have rose out.)

This is horrible!

Karen: my devil soul has already busted out of the ground like a volcano. and i dunno what is she going to do to us.

Karen's Son: She's going to take her revenge on us when the time comes.

Karen(shocked): What?!

(karen's flashback of the devil karen who has expelled out from Karen after the tower has collapse,and Sally rescues her from falling after the devil karen has dropped down from the sea to the gorund.)

(and then Sally and Karen flies away from the trap which is seen in Mahou tsukai Sally Episode 21)

(flashback end)

Oh no! that's what she's doing.(face to Sally the queen.)i hope that your daughter is going to be alright.

Queen Sally: yeah,if she's in the human world. i bet she'll come back with kiyoshi soon.

(In Hebei,Puning gets the Scripture from the master after he met Kiyoshi for the first time and explanation about the studies from the dharmma school.)

(when he keeps the scripture into the bag in the hotel. he begin to search for another scripture of the temple in downtown.)

Kyoutsuki: Be good,son.

Harumi: We'll be back to give you something,okay.(face to her lovable husband) let's go.(they walk away and Kiyoshi begins to find the suddenly, the bullies of Kaitsu stabbed him with the knife and fell dead.)

(then Kaitsu and his bullies return to Japan with his magic dissapear)

(little that he knew,that Kiyoshi's soul is magic. as his soul was turn into a new body figure who has climb out of the sewer and look at the dead body which was turn into a dummy with red ink.)

(he picked the dummy Kiyoshi revolts at Kaitsu's behavior.)

Kiyoshi: It looks like i'm getting fed up with his behavior. and i just hope that Sally II's plan will he wants me dead,then i'll just pretend that i'm not here.(he then turms himself walk to the downtown lamasery

to get the scriptures.)

(in the hotel,Kiyoshi explains that Kaitsu is still up to no good.)

Harumi: Kaitsu's gone too far!

Kiyoshi: don't worry,i'll make sure that i'll keep an eye on him where he'll give up his evilness for good.

Harumi: keep yourself invisible till the times comes. then you'll appear when the truth comes,okay.

Kiyoshi(in his invisible figure): Got it.

(he then continues to get more scriptures in his invisibility,after their parents explain about kaitsu's evil Bangkok to Nepal,Yogyakarta,Penang,PhukeT,Chiang Mai,Yangon,Vientiane and finally the final destination

Siem Reap.)

(In the Dharmma School,their parents pretend to cry at the master as Kiyoshi is the master is II is pretending to cry of Kiyoshi's death.)

(when Kaitsu came to Sally II.)

Kaitsu: You see,Nobody like Kiyoshi who is dead. it is a disgrace to all of humanity. and that Master is nothing but a ,Buddhist has ruined everything. Without Kiyoshi,life is now in a brad new end the buddhist

carrer and Kiyoshi's dedication. if we continue buddhist like this,it'll be our nightmare,our could destroy us all!

(the people have believed Kaitsu's when Sally II came to Kaitsu)

Well,Sally II. What do you think? now he's gone.

Sally II: i only got one more thing to give you.

Kaitsu: Oh? And what's that?

(Sally II kisses him on his cheek.)

(Laugh) that's it? that's what you give me. please. if there's one thing i know it's hindu is the power!

(but then, Kali has arrived from the heaven.)

Kali:Who said that the Hindu's powerful?!

(as all the humans glow in glows in evil black.)

Kaitsu: I do.(he then suddenly,he was shocked that he was all glow in Dark.)What?! it can't be!

Kali: You really think that Buddhist is making our life worse?! You think that tormenting you good brother is brining your life into a better place?! It's not!

Kaitsu(horrified): What?!(again suddenly,Kaitsu's facial complexion starts to turn into elder face.)What's happening to my face?!

Sally II: This is your punishment for trying to seperate my dreamboat of the future.

(And Kiyoshi reappeared in his visibility.)

Kiyoshi: we finally got you all along,Kaitsu. so give up your evilness and reunite with me as a twin.

Kaitsu(face twitching): what's the meaning of this?! i demand to know what's going on?

Kiyoshi: The onyl thing what's going on is that you've done the worse evil action you've caused.

Sally II: And you also try to kill my boyfreind Kiyoshi just so that you want to close all the religion of Buddhism Down permenantly.

Harumi: You're wickedness has already infected your life,Kaitsu.

Kyotsuki: So we want you to let your evilness go!

Kaitsu: You may have fooled me,Kiyoshi. but i'll be back to get my revenge on all of you!(he takes the feathers out and throw it onto the floor that unleash the smoke and disappear)

Sally II: he's getting away.

Kiyoshi: No,let him go. i'm sure that we'll wait for my brother to change.

Sally II: But what if he's going to suffer more?

Kiyoshi: Don't worry,Sally long as your magical lipstick works. his heart will change with your magic and my memories that will soon combine.

Sally II: Really?

Kiyoshi: when it combines,i'm sure Kaitsu will return to me,soon. now we'll have to wait. your magic will work on kaitsu's memory on .(Sally II and Kiyoshi hug each other.)

(And the students cheer them wildly.)

(And his parents are proud of him who's finally got a girlfriend with Sally II.)

(At the southern town of Tokyo,where the evil place of Devil Karen in his cursed face have appeared from nowhere.)

Kaitsu: Kiyoshi and Sally II are going to pay for what they did to me! If only i need help from the Devil who will give me an advice.

(When Devil karen woked up,She spotted Kaitsu who need help,and devil karen was amazed)

Devil Karen: this is going to be fun.

Kaitsu:Mark my word,Kiyoshi. you will pay for ruin my life.

Devil Karen(calms him down with the controlled tree branch it touches him on his left shoulder.): Now now,My friend. don't be angry. i'm here to help you.

Kaitsu: who are you?

Devil Karen: I'm right here.(Kaitsu face to the shrine) That's it. my name is Devil karen from the karen of the witch world. and i'm here to give you all the help you need to get your revenge on your mine as well.

Kaitsu: and just why is that?

Devil Karen: I really need you,Kaitsu. so that together you and i will get our revenge on Sally for what he did to my father,and Kiyoshi for what he did to your if i could give you more powers to make kiyoshi

pay for what he did to you.

Kaitsu: and sally II's daughter use his magic to curse my face.

Devil Karen: Sally has a daughter?! (laugh) which means you could get a revenge on both of Sally ii and kiyoshi with their what do you say,Kaitsu? shall we do it togehter?

Kaitsu: I say,when do we start?

Devil Karen: step into my place so we could merge together.(as the door opens,Kaitsu enter sher place. and when the door magically close. the shrine has cause themselves to merge into a new figure of evil.)

(when they merge together,Kaitsu has trasnfromed into a new female villainess with the unique power of Kali.)

(she looked into her multiple hands who unleahs the magical weapons of karen is pleased.)

Incredible! I feel like i'm if...

(She uses her Keris to fire the dark energy at the building which blew it panicked and ran away. and then she uses her trition to summon the tornado which sucks the entire part of the town deeply.)

YES! it's wonderful!(her eyes pupil turns into a snake eyes.)I've been imbued with Kaitsu's awesome incredible power of Kali. Now is the time to name myself as the combustion princess of Kali who is about to

destroy the witch's world!I AM...VADARA SHATTAGAR!(laughs maniacally)(everyone's panic goes on as the evil Vadara Shattagar was born.)(then she flies Away from the earth into space. and forms into a red crystal ball)

(with the hindu symbol on it.)when i'm through with them, Sally II,Kiyoshi and his family will ,earth will be mine after witch world will be demolish!

(the next Day,Sally II And Kiyoshi are horrifed about the explosion scene where Vadara is is angry at Kaitsu who has merged with the devil Karen who is now Vadara before her disappearance from the earth.)

Kiyoshi: Kaitsu! How could you?!

(And Sally II is also angry at Devil karen who have taken Kaitsu away.)

(as she remembers the day when she heard a news from Sally the queen who appeared at her house yesterday.)

Queen Sally: Devil karen has already strike again to get her revenge on earth is about to be destroyed after she's going to destroy us.

Sally ii: Curse that Devil Karen.(she burst into tears and embraced Kiyoshi who is shedding tears)

Kiyoshi: Kaitsu,wherever you are. please redeem yourself and come back to me soon.

(as the nightmare has just begun,Kiyoshi and Sally II will always do something to end Vadara's newest vengeful plot to destroy witch's world before earth.)

(but the story is not over yet,Because Sally II's Son Sakattha is going to be born soon.)

To Be Continued

Part 2 Coming Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

High Bishop Sakattha: Son of Sally the Witch Part 2

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Mahou Tsukai Sally (1989)2016((c) Toei Animation

(As the story continues after Kaitsu was transformed into and Sally II are horrifed at his even though that they are eagered to end Kaitsu's II won't give up on Kaitsu's biggest

cheage you've ever seen.)

(As their school days continues,Kiyoshi is Introduced to Sally II's student.)

Kiyoshi: Nice to Meet you all.

(As Sally II is happy,Kiyoshi ans Sally II are studying together at years has pass and times never change,Sally II returns to the witch world where she'll remember Kiyoshi for their future marriage.)

Sally II: (flies away with her bicycle) Goodbye,Kiyoshi. I'll never forget about you.

Kiyoshi: Have a nice day back to your lovely world. i promise i'll be there soon.

Sally II: Thank you!

(As his parents are proud of him. he promise that She'll marry him soon.)

(when Kiyoshi's age is was graduated from the dharmma class after he has finally accomplished the studies.)

(And when he was 20,he's about to go on the trip to Yangon to seek out his new friends .)

(4 months later, he was returned from the Yangon finally continues to work on an important project to help the poor in Africa.)

(the next week,Kiyoshi and his friends are on the park to organize the brief of the project for the new developement,because he already got the job as an archtiect.)

(when their organization is begin to start a project.)

(In Nigeria,Kiyoshi was thanked by the people who built the new orphanage in the year 2031 the time has come for Sally II to Reunite Kiyoshi in Nigeria.)

(As Queen Sally II has arrived from the witch's world at Nigeria, she came close to Kiyoshi Takashita.)

Sally II: The Time has come for you to be my groom.

Nigerian Man 1: Who is this?

Sally II: I am the good witch queen Sally II from the Astonia. and i've came to take him to the witch world where him and i are going tol be married.

(the people of Nigeria are impressed after she explains the truth about the chief has accept her Kiyoshi will find someone who will take over.)

Kiyoshi: Before i leave,i want to find someone who will take over the project who will be under the new management of my company.

(when the kind Asian man named Kajara appeared from the crowd.)

Kajara: I am.

(As Kajara came to Kiyoshi nicely.)

Kiyoshi: and what's your name,faithful sir?

Kajara: I am Kajara,your friend Damdya's Brother.

Kiyoshi(surprised): My friend Damdya from Yangon have came.

Kajara: I'm very please to meet you for the first time. after you've rescued my Brother Damdya from the raging flood.

Sally II(Surprise): Oh my.

Kajara: So i came to do whatever you are please to offer you .

(Later)

Don't worry about your company,Kiyoshi. i promise you'll be back someday.

(As Kiyoshi and Sally II walks to the witch's world,the people of Nigeria cheer them wildly, as their marriage has finally begun.)

(During their marriage,the Earth suddenly grew big to provide more land for everyone to create new earth friendly land.)

(a few years later,Sally II has given birth to a new Baby witch Prince name 's got the same face as Sally in the Male Image with an incredible enlightened power from Sally II and Kiyoshi.)

(as Sakattha grew into a 5 yr old in his Indian studys his homework makes his parents proud.)

Sally II:We're very proud of him,don't you Dear?

Kiyoshi(laugh happily): Yes. he is. he's just like me. sooner or later he'll have lots of adventures to begin.

(Sakattha is so much happier as he studies more homework to gain his knowledge.)

(And when Sakattha is 8 yrs old in his royal majestic and Kiyoshi with their son are at the ceremony of the newborn Baby Boy of the Ice bow to the new Baby Prince as he will gain great luck

to defend the great kingdom of ice.)

(As He bowed to him,Sakattha walks back to his parents and enjoy their ceremony.)

(During Sakattha's funtime. Sakattha practice his combat after he thinks of Kyoshi,his father,who told him the story of how he passed the martial arts from the Shaolin temple and the Silat academy.)

(Sally II was surprised that Sakattha trains his practice to defend the kingdom,and Sally II walks away so she'll never disturb him in his needs to practice more someday.)

(When he was at Sally II's Castle with his family ,Sally II's parents came to see him along with his great grandparents. He was very happy that Sakattha has finally live as a future family.)

(Until suddenly, everything has change when the evil Vadara has appeared.)

Sakattha(Shocked): Vadara!

Kiyoshi: That foul villainess has returned.

Vadara: Correct! and i'll make sure that you all shall die in my wrath!

Sally II: Quick! We must summon our warriors to kill the evil vadara!

Kiyoshi(face to the guards): Send in the magical troops to hunt her down!

(As the troops of soldeirs arrived from their kingdom of Ashtaka. the warriors fire the magical powers at Vadara who is absorbed and gain the power.)

(then Vadara uses her powers to fire the lightning disc blades at them who are of their magic are no match for vadara's the fight against vadara goes on,Vadara summons the Kali boys to kill the warriors.)

(And Sally II and Kiyoshi are shocked that the warriors have been killed by the kali boys, Sakattha have seen many kali boys who are killing the soldiers.)

Sally II: They're no match for them.

Kiyoshi: We still have only one spell to destroy Vadara's evil powers.

Sally II: We have to Sent our son Sakattha to earth first.

Kiyoshi: You're right.

King Starlight: You two sent your son to earth, then come back and kill Vadara with our only powers left.

(as They take him to the the Chariot room,Sally II Placed him ino the chariot.)

Sally II: You must go to Earth immediately. And save yourself from Vadara's evil crime curse.

Kiyoshi: Don't worry about us,Sakattha. we'll be alright as soon as we can.

Sakattha(Shedding tears): But Dad! Mom! don't you want to come?

Kiyoshi: i can't.

Sally II: We rather stay with our family to defeat the evil vadara as we could try our might to defend our kingdom.

Kiyoshi: Please try to remember us. be strong.(he close the door of the chariot and They run back to his family to unleash the aurora blast.)We'll always be there for you.

Sakattha: No! Mom! Dad! Please come back! Don't die in front of me!

(as the chariot flies to the earth, the spell in the chariot puts Sakattha into sleep.)

(In the throne room, they unleash the magical aurora blast to fire at Vadara on her face. But Vadara's forehead dot has sucked the blast into her killed his family away in the entire blast from her forehead dot.

and the Witch's kingdom was blowned into Vadara won,the three Kingdoms of the witch world is destroyed the rest of the kingdom of the witch's world is still remain.)

(When the chariot turns into a capsule, the capsule flies faster into the big earth that the Marriage of Sally II and Kiyoshi have done.)

(When the capsule reached to the earth,it crashed at the monastery of part of thailand where Sakattha lands is at Chiang Mai.)

(At Wat Phu Suthep Silat Monastery,the capsule was crashed at 4 ft to the all the monks came to look at Sakattha who have survived.)

(as the capsule magically was still asleep and his royal clothes turn into a silk thai Clothing.)

(when the chief feels his forehead.)

Chief monk: We better take him to our place.

(At Karen's Castle,Karen has suffered the lost of Sakattha's she burst into tears, Karen's sons and his wife Queen Sadohra with their male kids felt upset about the death of Sakattha's family.)

(and he has to do something to gain Sakattha's power.)

(in Cap's Kingdom of Capania witch has felt horrified about Sally's tragic death by Vadara.)

(In the year today of 2085 AD,Sakattha is resting in the Monk's Mansion of Wat Phu the monk serve Sakattha some warm coconut milk to drink,the chief and Daitsu Hanasuki the minister of Silat master have arrive.)

Daitsu Hanasuki: Trema Kasih,Master. i'll take it from here .

Chief Monk: Okay.

(As the chief walks back to the room to meditiate. Daitsu came to Sakattha.)

Daitsu Hanasuki: This must be Sally II's Son who is unconscious. i better wait for him to..

Monk 1: Look! He's awake.

Daitsu Hanasuki: What?

(When Sakattha Woke up. )

Sakattha(In his South Indian accent): Where am i?

Daitsu Hanasuki: You're awake,my Nephew cousin.

Sakattha: What happen?

Daitsu Hanasuki: You're in Wat Phu Suthep of Chiang Mai.

Sakattha: And where are my parents?

Daitsu Hanasuki: Who?

Sakattha: My Mom and they alright?

Daitsu Hanasuki: (sigh) I've seen it on the crystal parents have died in the battle.

Sakattha(shocked): What?!

Daitsu Hanasuki: Vadara has finally killed off your tried their best to defeat her. but her powers are too strong to be defeated. I'm sorry.

(As Sakattha was horrified about their parents death,He burst into tears as his family were gone .)

(Later,after he stopped felt lonely and miss his family .)

Sakattha: Mother. Father.(close his eyes and lower his head down)I feel like i really need to know what am i going to do?

(as his tear drops have drop onto the ground, the ground magically grows flowers from his magic teardrops.)

Now that i'm the only one who's left.

Monk: You're not alone,Sakattha.

(Sakattha looks at the monk.)

I understand of what you feel was true. and very painful. but tthat doesn't mean that you're alone. you still have me and all of the students.

Chief(came to the monk happily): Yes,my dear Child. at least now they told you to be strong. i'm sure they'll see you again soon.

Sakattha: Thank you.

Chief monk: By the way, i've already paid the money to the school principal of the new elementary school so that you could meet some of your new friends. and when you become 10 yrs old, you shall start your training to become a warrior.

Sakattha: Really?

Monk: Yes,Sakattha. We promise that we could count on you to be strong. so we could care about you a lot more. you have absolutely nothing to fear about. your family is in your heart. and nobody is ever to steal your life away.

Sakattha: Okay.

(And so,Sakattha starts to live in a new life as a new human like Sally begin schooling in his new elementary school in Chiang Mai as he studies very well. and finally passed his exames day by day,week by he's

10 yrs starts to practice his silat combat in the practice field of Wat Phu trains harder without delay and he has no weakness and mistakes during his when school ends,he was graduated in the elementary school

when he was 11 and still keeps practicing his silat combat with the monks until he is finally complete years after years.)

(when his voyage has followed him to his journey.)

Chief Monk: Farewell,Sakattha. and hope we could see you again soon.

(at the outside country of chiang mai.)

Daitsu Hanasuki: Come,Sakattha. we'll go on to the first journey to train more. so that you'll become stronger.

Sakattha: like a good idea. what should we go first.

(The first journey is in Cambodia,Siem Reap. where the Kun Khmer students are training their Kun Khmer martial arts to gain their discipline.)

(the students met and befriend him . as he's ready to begin his kun khmer practice with his new friends compare to the elementary school Daitsu watches him practicing real hard happily.)

(then in Laos,He practice the Laotian Indian sword fighting.)

(In Vietnam,he's training the Shaolin at Hanoi Shaolin monastery.)

(Japan,Hiroshima,He practice the karate,practicing nunchucks,and etc)

(In Burma,He practice Bando with his friends at Yangon Country temple where all the Bando Monks are looking at him fighting well.)

(In India,he practice Kalaripayattu in the Temple of the girl name Maria Shakka looks at him who's practicing well.)

( In Hong Kong,He practice wushu in the country monastery of Fu Shou Lin.)

(And finally in Malaysia,he practice the Silat fights with his friends.)

(In Sri Lanka,Sakattha studies vol 1 of the Dahrmma Studies in Kandy Buddha Tooth relic temple)

(When he return to Wat Thup Suthep of Thailand,he is now 12 yrs old like Sally an unlimited magical fighting skills from Monks lured him into the main hall where the 3 buddhas sits in the shrine.)

(in the 3 buddha Hall thanked the buddha for giving him the various fighting skills from asia.)

(At the gate, he thanked Daitsu and all of the monks of the Silat monastery for takign care of him before his journey begin.)

Daitsu Hanasuki: now that you have the enitre fighting skills. you shall move on to your next life in Japan.

Monks: That's right,so be careful. Cause he seeks that Vadara will be coming.

Daitsu Hanasuki: So prepare to face vadara and save the people in the new ?

Sakattha: Yes, i guess so. but what about you? Are you coming?

Daitsu Hanasuki:I'll be staying here with my master. then i'll be back to Malaysia to defend my hometown of Penang from your upcoming nemesis.

Sakattha: Even if in have the magical powers to defend, i shall not fail to save the earth.

(As he drops the chinese Saber on 5 th ft to the floor which floats, he steps into the saber and flies away.)

Monk: Will he be the new protector of the earth?

Daitsu Hanasuki: Let's just hope that he'll never fail to save the earth,Master.

(In Japan,Tokyo,Sakattha has finally arrived from Thailand to Tokyo.)

(as he lands at the new suburb town of North steps out of the sword and he picks it up to place it into his carrier.)

(He walks around to look at the New futuristic place.)

Sakattha: Lovely town. does my mother live there? I guess i'll have to find a place to stay.

(He then search for a nice place to live. in the downtown Tokyo. Sakattha looks around the city. and many people looks at him who think he's from the Sukhothai period.

but they we're confused if he's from the ancient world or fact, he is just a boy from this era.)

(At the Public Television Bus stop. Sakattha walks into the bus stop and watch the news.)

I wonder if i could see something on TV to find something Nice to say.

(as the news from the Young Channel is on.)

Hello?

News Boy: This just in,live in Tokyo Young Centre of science. Scientists has discover many Humanoid monstrous clones who has already invaded the asteroid kingdom of Promising by the mysterious tyrant called the Kali.

Sakattha: The Kali?

News Boys: scientist has also found the creature who owns the clan of intergalactic crime syndicate. and her name is Vadara.

Sakattha(shocked): Vadara?!

(as he remembers the past as Sakattha was sent itno the earth after his family was destroyed by Vadara and his home planet of the witch kingdom.)

(as he remember her,he suddenly feels mad at her.)

That destructive villainess is going to pay!

News Boy: During the discover of the truth behind the Kali. Youth officers have also found the history of the Kali. known to that,the Kali is about to invade earth what will they do if there's only one hope to save the earth.

Sakattha: Well i won't rest untill i will avenge my family for what she did and save the earth from her who is about to conquer it.

Boy 1(Aussie Accent): Hey,hey. calm down. I'm trying to watch here.

Sakattha: who are you?

Boy 1: Name's Perth Pierre,Mate. and i'm from Perth from my previous home land of Phnom Penh. Who came to Japan on an improtant job. Say, you must be New from Thailand,aren't you?

Sakattha: I'm Sakattha from Thailand,i was sent away by the Witch Kingdom which was now gone by the evil Vadara. and i was now an orphan because of her!

Perth Pierre: Whoa. take it easy,sport. luckily we're just here to find the city...wait,did you just say,Witch kingdom?

Sakattha: yeah.

Perth Pierre: Whoa, no offence. but i do believe you should stop talking nonsense already. well,my worse part is that my brother and my father are killed off by the notorious canal pirates who have attacked them and

took over my father's ship. but luckily i use my extreme kickboxing powers to fight back against the pirates who have brought to jail by the police to save my mom. when i saved my mom's life, i was on my way with my mom to go on the safest place to Perth,ustralia where we could be save from those pirates. now,i'm on my way to find a search of a young city called Shiyoko where i could find a job to defend the country and earn a lot of money to feed my mother.

Sakattha: (sigh) yeah maybe i just lost my family from another kingdom of Thailand which was taken away by Vadara,and now i'm also finding a job at the young city to defend the land of Japan and when i'm through

with her,i'll make sure that i won't let the world go down when i defen the world with all of my friends.

Perth Pierre: You don't say. Well i'm sure that your family will see you again. Besides,you already got me. And it's very nice to meet you.

(He shakes hands with Sakattha.)

Sakattha: Nice to meet you too. So when will the hovertram be here?

Perth Pierre: Hmm. Good point,mate. (looks at the time near the is 5:44 pm.) Should be about 2 mins before the hovertram arrives.

Sakattha: If it's possible for us, i can hardly wait to see which job we could get.

Perth Pierre: Hardly.

(when the Young Shiyoko Hovertram arrives.)

There it is. Let's go,Mate.

Sakattha: I'm with you.

(when the tram reach to the city gate of young city went into the immigration checkpoint.)

Police boy 1: Name?

Perth Pierre: Perth Pierre from Perth Australia.

Police Boy 1: Proceed to the passport hand scan to identitfy yourself before you enter.(As pierre walks to the is next.)Name?

Sakattha: Sakattha from Chiang Mai Thailand.

Police Boy 1: Okay.(Sakattha proceeds to the hand scan.)

Sakattha: do they really need passport book to check.

Police boy 1: Actually, this is the computer future age now. so you don't have to bring the old passport book to identitfy. cause you could only scan your palms on the new passport hand scanner to identify that you're from

another country before you could enter. and that's the new passport that they're using in today's future.

Sakattha: before i do that. where can i find the place to look for the job?

Police boy 1: probably you should use the new info job seeker to find the job to patrol.

Sakattha: Okay.

(After his plam was scanned. Perth is waiting for Sakattha to arrive. as he arrive.)

Perth Pierre: Come on,Sakattha. the bus is waiting for us to apply our job.

Sakattha: What job is it?

Perth Pierre: You'll see. we're getting our job that is so tough and so bold to prepare.

Sakattha: Oh?

(In the Youth city Defence of Japan Police military complex.)

Young Sargeant General: Welcome to the Youth City Defence of Japan,Shiyoko!I'm General Takayaji Hanamura of this complex. Your mission is to protect the young city of Japan, your mission is to help and join the grown up soldiers

to defend the island of Japan from invasion. And your mission is to join the league to save the Earth from alien invasion of crime!And your discipline shall be even more strong if you all should train and work harder to see yourself sweat!To make sure that you all must not slack off. i want all of you to train hard and fight hard to we're about to fight back against the Kali. one of the most dangerous crime syndicate of the Intergalactic universe.

if we could win with our blood and sweat,our city will always be protected from the Kali. Any question?!

Boy Children: NO SIR!

Takayaji Hanamura: Then get in there and prepare.

Boy Children: YES SIR!

(As the male children are ready to prepare their training,they first begin to get their proper attire as Perth Pierre and Sakattha will have.)

(the young barber cuts their hair the young android doctors examine the male children who are always healthy and strong.)

(finally, the android doctor scans the body pressure check from the male children to see if it's normal or he scans Sakattha. the computer has analyzed the full pressure and found out that he was just a normal

boy with an incredible fighting skills. in order to keep his magic powers safe from the soldiers to find the help of magic, the computer has secretly change it from the magical extrmee pressure into his normal pressure.)

(In the Training centre.)

Takayaji Hanamura: Okay! Here's what you boys going to do?!

Soldier 55: Excuse me,Sir!

(When Takayaji came to Soldier 55.)

Takayaji Hanamura: What is your name,Private?

Soldeir 55: Salvestian,Sir!

Takayaji Hanamura: Okay,and?

Salvestian: it's my best to keep the city safe from Kali and keep it straight to the order,Sir!

Takayaji Hanamura: Good. that's what i like to hear.(He then walks away.)Okay,as i was saying. Now,the first test is to complete the training without any of the mistakes. make sure that you all feel the sweat. not even a single

sleep in your move. Am i clear?!

Boy children: SIR, YES SIR!

Takayaji Hanamura: One more time!

Boy Children: SIR YES SIR!

Takayaji Hanamura: Okay. then let's get start on the training.

(And so, the young soldiers begin to train their discipline and their startegies with the ultimate training. As Sakattha is easy enough to follow their training rules well,Takayaji felt very please as he trains so hard to

acieve highest they begin to climb all the way to the top of the tower, then swing from rope to rope to the finish trainign goes on,as they have accomplish their training.)

Good! Now for the second stage. you all must aim and fire the target well without a single miss.

(he show them the new Monopul Laser rifle.)

With this!

(The Young soldeirs are impressed.)

But we are only using this!

(He showed them the pistol of 33GG Exterminator (Proto Hornet))

(The young sokdeirs are not very impressed of using the proto hornet gun.)

Perth Pierre: That's sounds like fun,huh?

Sakattha: Uh..yeah.

Takayaji Hanamura: Okay! Let see how you can do it! BEGIN!

(as they begin to shoot the target with their gun, they kept on trying the best to score vey Sakattha and Perth Pierre are shooting it perfectly with a highest score they got.)

Well I'll be.

(the third and final training section is the android fighting.)

Okay,the final training section before we all could begin our work. but before you begin, i want you to know that this practice is as hardest as i brought the newest android fighters who will begin to show you what every

practice you've got. whoever pass the test shall be ready to work on defence. fail and you will be disqualified from the these new andorid fighters are as tough as an iron ship. Okay,Now begin . And this time

try not to let your fighting spirits grow cold.

(as the soldiers begin to practice with the android fight the robo fighters with all of their might. the practice goes on, as Sakattha evades the android fighting attack perfectlly without a so as

Perth Pierre.)

(Sakattha uses his Kalaripayattu skills to beat away the android fighter and scores very well.)

(as more Andorid fighters are on the way. he'got a lot of trained fighting skills to gasin a lots of score.)

(And Takayaji was very impressed of him who have scored well. including Perth pierre.)

(when the training is over.)

So far so good for all of you,you all have done very quite well . but ask for this soldier 23 and soldier 12. Sakattha and Perth Pierre. they have score a highest goals they've got for what they did was excellent.

(the male soldiers cheer them wildly.)

Okay! Enough of that! As you can see now,you all must train more harder like these two soldiers did. and all yours scores you got was very good. but that's alright,now it's time for all of you to work on defending

the Young city of Japan and make sure that the young city will always be in order to prevent The Kali from taking ! Let's Get busy!

(As the male children soldiers are ready to work. the male children are on their queue to be prepared for the defence to the each they look at the each team Defence list of shiyoko country )

Soldier 3: We're on the team to Chihatsu!

(soldier 3 and his two team walks away to Chihatsu.)

Soldier 2: Ours is at Samaiko.

(And when Sakattha and Perth Pierre looks at the assignment that says,Kawasaki,Shiyoko.)

Sakattha: Looks like we'll have to defend Kawasaki till Takayaji will give us an another assignment on defending the next country.

Perth Pierre: Tell me about it.

(when Salvestian came to them.)

Salvestian: Hey,guys. Am i on your group?

(as Pierre looks at it again, Slavestian is on Skattha's group list.)

Perth Pierre: You sure are,Mate.

Salvestian: Count me in.

Sakattha: At this rate,we'll be able to earn our benefits if we try to work harder and it's best.

(As Takayaji came to him happily.)

Takayaji Hanamura:That's right. and if you finish the assignment well. you three shall go on the next country of shiyoko to defend. then you'll be on the premium job to defend Tokyo to do your best.

Sakattha: We'll do it.

(at the newest town of Kawasaki, the new Headquarters of YCD Squadron locates at 4 ft to the is so happy that he's got the first job to defend the country.)

(In their headquarters,Sakattha is meditating in his new meditation room.)

Perth Pierre: Oi,Mate. what you're doing?

Sakattha: Meditating to purify good stamina and mind and cleanse away the negative energy. i've follow it on the book of dharma laws.

Perth Pierre: Well you better don't meditate too much. because they're about to show up in every minute.

Sakattha: Alright.

(Meanwhile, in the evil temple castle of The Kali at the occupied Asteroid Promising.)

(the evil Vadara is looking at the big earth with her she was going to plot to rule the earth. )

Vadara: Look at this big earth they created. So good to finda place to conquer where i can begin the destruction of Asia before the world.(Comtemplative) but i need to think of something that will start by making

a plan.(she's still thinking) If i really want to rule the world, i need something that comes out so sinister,so destructive that it will wipe the entire people and the town into silence.(she has an idea)I got it.

(Back to Sakattha in his Meditation magically takes the packet of coins out of his pocket and toss it high in the sky to magically send the coins to the donation of the Temple of Ryuktsu Ji.)

Perth Pierre: Well it won't be long now till we are ready to fight against the monstrous clones who are...

(the breaking news is on.)

News girl: Breaking news! the Monstrous clones from the asteroid are attacking the Sumaru St of Kawasaki! Blowing up 5 Shops to place some sort of a destructive people have report

on the mysterious menace who have arrive from earth. and what if they are trying to summon some sort of a dark powers to was defintely hard to tell what happen's next.

(Sakattha's shocked that he heard the news.)

Sakattha: Looks like we got to stop them fast.

Salvestian: Let's go.

(As they ran out to get into their car.)

Perth Pierre: Are you coming?

(as Sakattha opens the door of his magically turns his robe back into his police attire.)

Sakattha: Let's go.

(As Pierre was shocked that he saw Sakattha turn his robe back to his attire right before his eyes,he couldn't put his finger on it.)

(so he shake his head.)

Perth pierre: Never mind,Let's go.

(In Sumaru st, Kali boys are attacking the streets where many children are panicking at their extreme fire their spears at the Young bank which blows into oblivion,using their special gattling guns to

fire arrows at them(young people) who are devoured by the shot,and throws their flaming chakrams to burn their houses down.)

(as the trouble of destruction goes on,suddenly,Sakattha and his team have arrive.)

(when they step out of their car. Sakattha summons his magical arrow from his right hand to fire the arrow of thunder at the Kali Monsters who are attacking the children.)

(When Pierre was surprised that Sakattha is fighting against the kali boys for the first time. Salvesitan is also sruprised that he couldn't believe his eyes.)

(when they snap out of it. they join him on the battle against The kali boys from destroying the town.)

(Then Sakattha summons his keris sword and kill the most of the Kali Boys away. while Salvestian is using the Proto rifle to shoot them down.)

(Pierre uses his Australian kickboxing slice to slash and kill off the kali boys which causes them to turn into sand.)

Perth pierre: No wonder that they are really monsters.

Sakattha(continuing fighting away the kali boys with his sword):They are,Pierre. we must slay away to save the town before it's too late.

Perth Pierre: I'm on it.

(Salvestian evades the attacks from the kali boys' sword. but their sword attacks have just slashed Salvestian's he falls down on the floor.)

Salvestian!

(When Sakattha is horrified about him who was got himself even summons the Chakram Of Light to exterminate the Kali boys faster as ever.)

(and all the Kali boys have the chakra of light has also restored the people from killing and Sumaru st magically.)

(as his Chakram ran to Salvestian.)

Sakattha: Are you alright?

Salvestian(looks at Sakattha): Yeah,I'm okay.(As the slashed attire reveals,Salvestian was really a tomboy Girl.)Oh no.

(As Sakattha and Perth Pierre were shocked.)

Perth Pierre: You're a...

Salvestian: Girl? Yes. I am. I always wanted to join the Defence squadron to protect my brother's house from the upcoming monsters of The Kali.I never want to see my brother die in her hands like that.I only want

to see my borther live and free from her wrath without a seconds to i join the defence force,i use to be 7 yrs old who lost my parents because of the street gang attack. i was raised by the

kind stepfather who will teach me how to practice my marital arts when i was 10. my stepfather was proud of me and he never treated me told me that i tried the best,and i already did. when

my stepfather told me to be strong,i knew he will be happy to see then, i just saw my brother who have survived from the street gang after they we're arrested by the twin brother Salvoria takes me to the

place to Japan with him,where i will serve my brother and the new pride as a first female soldier. and here i am. And i just hope that Takayaji will be proud of me sooner. i just don't want to loose my job and my brother

away.

(As Takayaji on the holographic screen from the CCTV appear)

General Takayaji.

Takayaji Hanamura:Your words are true,Salvestian. even if i found out that you're a girl.

Sakattha: General.

Takayaji Hanamura: Yes,Sakattha. don't worry about her. I already understand she's going to serve her brother as the first female young this is where she'll continue.(face to Salvestian) before i let you

continue,will you promise not to trick me by disguising yourself as a boy. from now on,you'll be perfect enough to continue your duty in your feminine way.

(As Salvestian was was grateful to Takayaji.)

Salvestian: Thank you,General.

Takayaji Hanamura: Then it's done. I must go now. The Colonel is here to have a talk about top secret case. See ya.(the holographic call ends.)

Perth Pierre: She sure is lucky.

Sakattha: What a guy.

Salvestian: Well don't just stand there. i need a new attire or something.

Perth Pierre: Okay.

(in the Headquarters of Youth City defence force.)

I think i take that back,you really are a male witch orphan who is now a magical warrior from the Witch kingdom of Astonia.

Sakattha: I knew you've believed me after all.

Salvestian: Speaking of believing. where did you get these amazing fighting powers?

Sakattha: Sorry,Salvestian. i can't tell you. it's my secret and i'm not allow to reveal it to anyone yet until it is over.

Salvestian: Alright then.

(as they watch the News.)

News Boys: Sumaru St is once again saved by a mysterious witch Boy who have finally appeared to destroy the evil Kali. but whatever he goes was gone. will he ever appear to save The city?

many people have thanked him for defending the town wherever he is. one things for sure. when Kali shows up to destroy,it's going to be the mysterious witch boy who will stop the Kali.

Perth Pierre: On the other hand,mate. your really are one.

Salvestian: we'll keep a secret for you. so that nobody will recognize that you're a witch boy.

Sakattha: Thanks.

(Back to Vadara in her horrifying look.)

Vadara: What?! How can this be?! Sakattha is suppose to be dead with Sally II and Kiyoshi with their family. and that acurssive Sally. But why is he still alive?!

(Vadara threw the glass of Grape juice on the wall which smash the glass into bits.)

And why did he destroy most of my clone armies with such incredible Powers?! I must find out how did he get that fighting skills? For i shall not give up on conquering the world. and i won't go back

to rule the world until i need to know how did he gets the secret fighting skills to beat them.(face to her masculine clones in the containment) And i know just what i need to do to seek his secret. And then,they'll kill him for me before i go back to rule the world. Yes. this should be more hard for him to plunder them. let see if he's tough enough to beat my spies when they can take his secret or not.

(Back to Sakattha in the Youth City defence Heaquarters of Kawasaki.)

(Sakattha is calling the general on the video phone.)

Takayaji Hanamura(On the video Phone): Well now i'm sure that the good witch boy will show up if Kali is here,but anyway,keep up the good when 4 weeks is up. you shall be going back to the complex base

for the next assignment. the next student is going to take over.i've finally got the mission assignment from the Governor's son of Japan which you three will take.

Sakattha: Got it,General. and thank you.

Takayaji Hanamura: In the meantime, please feel free to do whatever you can to goof off for today, but tomorrow you three will continue the defence assignemnt on Kawasaki until it's done.

Sakattha: Okay. Thanks.

(as he ends the call.)

Perth Pierre: Oh boy. that means we could go out on shopping around Kawasaki.

Sakattha: By the way,Salvestian. Where are you from?

Salvestian: Me? Oh. I'm from Malaysia. My hometown is in Labuan city. my parents have already killed by the street gang aty Jalan i'm the only one who's going to take care of myself with my brother salvoria.

Perth Pierre: Guys,enough talk. we've got to go have some fun for today.

Salvestian: shall we go?

Sakattha: Why not?

(In the Shopping Mall called Satsugo!.Sakattha and his team are on their shopping spree. buying some good quality goods to keep for themselves as souvenirs.)

(Salvestian buys some lovely dresses from the Julie Petit fashion store,Perth Pierre is buying new boxing gloves from the Ishokuwa Department store.)

(But the weird thing is that Sakattha is Buying three New Buddha and Ganesh Idol from the Sing Sinhala Religion Shop near the Fast food Burger Joint.)

(when they return to each other at the fountain.)

Salvestian: I got a lovely golden dress from the Julie petit. it really fits on my figure very well. but i also bought all of these good dress for 340000 Yen.

Perth Pierre: Well i got this new weird Japanese Boxing 's made out of iron. once i use these babies as weapons, Kali boys are no match for my new aussie iron suckerpunch.

Sakattha: Acutally,i've already bought these 4 Idols for my cleansing meditation in my meditation room. also i got this new Ancient genuine scripture book of Dharmma. it's from Sri Lanka.i'll be able to read the continuing chapter

from the part 1 i read.

Perh Pierre: Man,you're weird.

Salvestian: don't you have anthing to buy for youself, instead of all this? like homework books,toys,sporting goods like he has or even electronic products like handphones?

Sakattha; Sorry. i still need to gain my stamina in order to have a postivie energy. but i'll see if i could get a chance to buy some new handphone if i want to.

Salvestian: Okay? Sure.

Perth Pierre: It's great to have our defender's first shopping spree.

(When the two evil spie clones of the kali boys spy on could hear them loading their tranqulizer darts into their blowgun darts as they are about to put him into sleep.)

Sakattha: Quiet. I can hear the spies who are going to take me away.

Perth Pierre: What?

(As the evil spies put their tip of the blowgun to their mouths.)

Sakttha: LOOK OUT!

(They fire their blowgun darts at him which is filled with tranqulizer and choloform. the darts have hit on Sakattha evades the dart attacks. Sakattha and his team quickly loose away from them.)

They're going to get me. but they also get my secret from me.

Perth Pierre: I know we could hide.

(At Level 3: Sakattha and his team ran to the stair case which leads to level 4. when she stops at the interior of the drew a door and Perth Pierre and Salvestian went inside with their shopping goods.)

Sakattha: Stay inside for a while. I'll be back.

Perth Pierre: But are you sure you're going to fight them?

Sakattha: This is my second chance to take down the spies. if they want my secret,they'll have to get through me first.(he then gives them the idol and the book.) hold this for me,will you?(he close the forms his

figure into a Muneeswaram Form and ran outside.)it's a good thing that i can form into any shape i could do to take them down.

(when they spotted him in his summons his 4 swords and 2 different pole weapons(Axe and a triton.))

Here i am. You want it,come and get me.

(Two Spy Kali boys morphs their blowgun into swords and morph their arms into 6 summon their 6 swords from their 4 arms)

If you think that's going to save you. You got another thing that is Coming!

(Then He begins to fight against the two spies with their powerful arms. as they fight each other with their swords by people flee out of the level 3 to level 1.)

(as the battle against The Spy Kali boys goes on. Sakattha's Kalaripayattu powers are still uses it to end them once and for all.)

(as they return to fight against him. their strong powers of the kali are no match for the supreme Sakattha's Muneeswaram divining Kalaripayatthu sword powers that slash their blades away.)

(they morph their broken swords into a new Chinese Flaming Sabers.)

So you two won't give up right? Alright.

(Sakattha's six Arms morph his weapons of swords and pole weapons into Axes of Colorful thunder.)

(as they attack him with their dealiest flaming chinese saber. his 6 colorful axes shields himself from their attacks. and fight them with their sabers by his axes. until his axes of thunder has chopped away

the spy kali boys and the evil flaming the spy kali boys have disappeared forever.)

Boy,fighting a kali boy monsters sure make me work up a sweat.(he wipes his sweat out of his face.)

(he then forms himself back to Sakatthan himself in his police the people of children have didn't see any kali boy monsters who have already disappeared.)

(as he return to the magical door, he opens the door.)

Okay,guys. they're gone. they won't be able to take my secret away.

Perth Pierre: Oh, just in time. for second thought,i though i was going to be killed by their dangerous acid arrows.

Sakattha: No such thing as that.

(In the Castle of Evil Kali Vadara.)

Vadara: What's Wrong with them?! Can they ever try to get the secret from him. and now you have failed to take it from him!(she bangs her fist on her table.)You may be tough,Sakattha. but i assure you that you're about

to face the third toughest match you'll ever seen for the first time!

(In the Headquarters of the YCD.)

News Boy: Another Attack at the shopping mall. but again, the witch boy has finally defeated the spy kali boys in Satsugo shopping again he disappear for a mysterious the Defence enforcers

have known that the Kali crimes are still on is about to put an end when the witch boy will come.

Salvestian; Boy, and they say it's not over yet.

Sakattha: Tell me about it

To Be Continued

Part 3 Coming Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

High Bishop Sakattha: Son of Sally the Witch Part 3

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Mahou Tsukai Sally (1989)2016((c) Toei Animation

(When 4 weeks is up,after Vadara's Failure by Sakattha. They immediately return to the Youth City Defence Complex of Shiyoko.)

Takayaji Hanamura:Well,Guys. i got admit to you. the witch boy has finally done something great on saving the world and serve the YCD Sqaudron very well. but his secret has kept stronger more than ever.

but we don't want to hear it until he'll be ready to tell the truth after Vadara and Kali will End. But alright,guys. this is what the governor's son of Japan Kukoshi gives you three to defend on the outside Japan.

so i'll let you guess which is the correct country to protect.

Perth Pierre: Australia?

Takayaji Hanamura: No.

Salvestian: Malaysia?

Takayaji Hanamura: Nope.

Sakattha: Sri Lanka?

Takayaji Hanamura: Correct. If it's Thailand,then you're wrong. but you got it right all is Sri Lanka.

(as the projector shows them the Map of medium island of Sri Lanka)

This is what you're about to defend the entire country of Sri Lanka. Also you're about to defend the young city that compares to the original adult city. you three must defend the entire island against

the upcoming invasion of the Kalis. If you three don't defens Sri Lanka,it'll be the end. but i don't want you three to make a biggest mistake. Don't let your pride of Sri Lanka down.

for it's the only chance to put an end of Kali invasion. But before you three shall leave to Sri Lanka.I had an announcement from the Kukoshi as well. Kukoshi wants a newest top secret plan

for building the defence's newest wind Weapon to kill away the Kali's i'll never tell you the name about it. for if you three must send the blueprints to me for our construction of our weapon

equipment,we'll see if you three could get a chance to name the weapon.

Sakattha: So when will we come back after Sri Lanka?

Takayaji Hanamura:I'll let you three know when the mission is now it's time for you three to move on to the next defence assignment on Sri Lanka. This time,The Kali will Never Win.

Sakattha: You can count on us,Takayaji Sir. this time,we won't let them take over the island.

Takayaji Hanamura: I'm sure i will always look forward into it.

(As they took a military Propeller Plane to Sri Lanka,Sakttha and his team are ready to defend the island againt the upcoming Kali.)

(Meanwhile, The Evil Vadara is making some of the necklace before she dipped her necklace into the dark potion.)

Vadara: With this necklace i'll be able to find someone who will fall into the demise of my i need now is to find a women. No,i think i shall find a girl somewhere in Sri Lanka.

That fool Sakattha won't stand a chance when i could possess a girl who will be my member.(she walks to her magic she magically maximize the land of Sri lanka Map.)

Maybe in Colombo should do the trick. I'll be going outside of my temple to the human world. and find a girl in the streets.(She then disappears to the human world with her necklace,where she'll find

a victim to be controlled by her.)

(In Colombo,Sri Lanka. Young City of Principality,Brahma have appeared at the shoppuing Mall.)

(then she magically draws a jewel shop which comes to when the shop appears,she forms herself as a Jewel girl.)

(as the customers came to the shop.)

Step right up,Boys and girls. see the Diamonds that you've all been desire for. come and get a look.

(as all of the customers are happy to buy some of the jewels,Suddenly,Vadara spotted a girl who is looking at the jewels in her shop.)

You there,Miss.

Girl 3: Me?

(As she came close to Vadara.)

Vadara: What's you name?

Girl 3: Shandalla.

Vadara: then it's your lucky day,Shandalla. because you got yourself a free Necklace.(she takes the necklace out and give it to her.) it's a new Purple Pearl necklace made by the finest pearls from the clams they create.

wear this necklace and you'll be even more beautiful than ever.

Shandalla: will my friend look at me in the necklace?

Vadara: Yes. And it's free.

Shandalla: Wait. I want to know what's your name and where do you come from before i accept your free necklace.

Vadara: Oh. My name is Shandaki from the City of Spain. my father usually make wonderful necklace out of special corals and shells from the sea. My father didn't kill it. my father has just spare the creatures for shells.

Shandalla: Really?

Vadara: yeah. you never knew that was my dad's secret.

Shandalla: In that case, thanks.(she gets the necklace from Vadara who's got an evil glare on Shandalla who is about to be possess.)

(then she walks away with the necklace.)

Vadara: She felt for it. now i'll have to wait. when she puts it on,i'll make sure she'll become a member for ,i'll have to leave to another country to built my castle.

(As Vadara continues to sell Non Magical jewels to the customer for a wears the necklace Vadara made,and the evil magic starts to possess her.)

(deep in the darkest magical possession,Shandalla has transfrom into an evil member of the Kali. Her clothes has turned into a dark battle Indian Sari clothing,and her average figure has turned into

a devilish beautiful people are horrified that Shandalla has turned into a member of the Kali from vadara's Darkest powerful and magical possession. She is Shandy from Shandalla.)

(She starts to begin spreading mayhem around the town of Brahma summoning her wicked magic that rises the Kali boys from outer space.)

(then they begin to panic as the Kali boys rampage the city.)

(Meanwhile, In the Military Air base of Sri Lanka. the adult general allows them to be escorted to the youth city defence of Sri Lanka to see Colonel Dansha and his sister Sornia.)

(As they arrive to see them.)

Colonel Dansha: Welcome to Sri Lanka,Team Affinis. My name is Colonel Dansha and this is my sister,Sornia.

Sakattha: it's nice to meet you.

Colonel Dansha: i've got the blueprint for the new wind laser equipment of YCD Japan. so before we all must go to the complex for your team assignment. send this Top Secret Blueprint in the envelope to Takayaji

as fast as you could.

Sakattha: Right.

(as he gets the envelope. he ran to the restroom where no boys can ever see his magical secret teleportation. As he was in the restroom,he wrapped the Envelope with the lotus and banana leaf from chant the

brahma three times the Banana leaf wrapped Envelope has sent to YCD Japan Faster.)

(In YCD Japan,The Banana leaf wrapped top secret blueprint has appeared and delivered to General Takayaji who was amazed by a fast teleportation delivery which is on time.)

(when the banana leaf was magically top secret blueprint is here.)

(Back to Sakattha who ran back to his team and Dansha.)

The Message is sent,Colonel.

Colonel Dansha(confused as he already saw Sakattha who ran into the restroom without knowing.):Okay? but let's just we?

(Just then, the young soldeirs have appeared.)

Soldier 1: SIR,WE GOT TROUBLE!

Colonel Dansha:What is it?

Soldier 2:Vadara's Member has just launched the army of Kali boys who are rampaging the city of Brahma Carlo!

Colonel Dansha: I don't believe it!(Face to his team.) Guys,we'll talk about it later. we've got to stop her member from messing up the city!

Sakattha: (Shocked)Another one in Sri Lanka!

(In Brahma carlo,the people of children's panicking are still kept going on,as the Young Police Children are fighting against the Kali boys who are too tough to be destroyed. But When Sakattha and his team in their helicopter

has come to the rescue on time. Shandy looks at the helicopter and saw them who are here.)

(When they jump out of the use their jetpacks and flie into Sakattha lands at the spot of the city which is 10 ft to Shandy and the Kali boys.)

(The Kali boys attack him with their Lighting blast from their when Sakattha evades the attacks. He then transfrom himself into Brahma form.)

(and his eight arms has summon his 4 shields of light and 4 swords and fight against her member's army of Kali boys who are charging against Sakattha in his Brahma form.)

(his fighting powers loses their kali he throws the sword like a boomerang,his sword slashes away the kali boys and return it to him who have catched the sword.)

Shandy: You may be tough,but there's more where that came from.

(as she raise her hands, the dark clouds strikes the dark thunder as more kali boys have appeared with their Machine guns that fires the Spear.)

(as the spears fire at him. he repels the spear attack with his kalaripayatthu sword skills and form his 4 shields into chakarams of Fire,Lightning,Water and Metal.)

(he then throw his 4 chakarams harder to slash away the kali boys into disintegration,as powers from the chakrams blew her team armies

of Kali boys has got only one chance to takes out the magic paint and drew a hindu symbol.)

(as she spots some jewels in the jewel fires the symbol of evil at the jewel shop and summons the monster out of jewels.)

(when the monster burst out of the jewel shop. She has summoned the Male Jewel monster.)

Behold! The Monster of the Desirable Jewels, Ruba!

(As Shandy reutns to the Kali clan Castle , Ruba face to make a match against Sakattha.)

Sakattha: Ruba,is it? Well let see how tough you are with your weapons of jewelry.

(Ruba morphs his left arm into a Sapphire sword charge at he evades Ruba who tries to slash he continues to dodge and evade his rigth arm sword attack. his sapphire sword arm has just slashed the metal mailbox,the robotic computerized Food stand,the traffic

light and a whole bus.)

(As Sakattha is shocked that Ruba has got a powerful strognest cut.)

No way! You got to be kidding me!

Ruba: You're finished,Sakattha!

(As Ruba jumps onto him,he points his right sapphire sword arm to kill him. but then,Daitsu's Keris has stopped Ruba's ruba fell on

the floor.)

What the?

(As he turn his face to Daitsu Hanasuki who forms himself into a 12 yr old fighter.)

Daitsu Hanasuki: I won't let you harm my cousin.

Ruba: Sakattha is your cousin.(Sinister laugh) That mean you must be his uncle.(he then forms his arms into a cannon.)How rich!

Alright,Let's dance!

(Ruba shoots out the diamond bullets at them who evades the attacks. Sakattha summons his shield to repel the Bullets of diamonds away.)

(As ruba continues to Daitsu uses his shruikens to throw at Ruba on his right causes him to be electricuted by

the shruiken's thunder ruba was badly hurt by the lightining blast. but Ruba uses his morphable right cannon arm to

fire the hook at Sakattha,As he was caught by ruba,he swings him as fast. then Ruba threw him at the Supermarket of Yum Divine.)

(In the supermarket,Sakattha has broken into the window and got hit on the aisle of Cereal section.)

(When he got up from the hit at the cereal section.)

Manager boy Ammathura: Witch boy,Are you Okay?

Sakattha: Yeah,i'm okay. Sorry about the aisle of cereal. Ammathura.(he then dash out of the supermarket to return to the fight against ruba.)

(As he returns, Ruba fires the hook from his cannon again,but Sakattha has catched the hook and he threw him(Ruba) at the Street of the

Sri Mahavijiya Buddha Temple at Cylan st. in the temple. the light of the Buddha beams at ruba which he is about to melt. but ruba escapes the

temple and flies away. causing his melted body to regenerate his body his powers has already weak out)

(When Sakattha looks up at Ruba in the sky.)

Ruba: You think i've beaten by you? Well you won't. I'll be back to annihilate you with even more stronger power than the old powers which was

disintergrated by the buddha's light.(He then spins and dissapear back to the castle.)And then your friends shall be next!

(Sakattha looks revolted at him who will be back. but his endings is still not over yet.)

Sakattha: And i will be ready.(face to the ruined city.)But first.(He then summons the blossom lotuses from his eight hands and beams the light

energy at the city which magically restore the city from Ruba's destruction and the Kali's warth.)

There. it's done.(he then forms himself back to his original form from his Brahma form.)

Perth Pierre: Did we get her?

Sakattha: No, i think she got away. but i really don't know who was that henchgirl from.

Salvestian: maybe we better make some of the report from the people they cause and then we'll find out who the henchmen is.

Sakattha: good thinking.

Daitsu Hanasuki: I can help you.

Salvestian: Who is this magical child,Sakattha? Is he one of your allies?

Sakattha: Yes,and he's also my uncle who i really met him when i was 5.

Salvestian(surprise): He is?

Daitsu Hanasuki: Yes,i really am. My name is Daihatsu Hanasuki.I'm his uncle who always takes good care of him when he was young. until

when his kingdom is destroyed when he was 8. he was sent into this earth where i have raised him to become an ultimate warrior.

Salvestian: You don't say.(face to Sakattha) Sakattha,i never knew you have an uncle all along.

Sakattha: indeed he's also got the white magic to save his parents and his love girlfriend from the upcoming monsters who have formed into

adults to destroy his love ones,for the Kali. Actually he came from Malaysia to Sri lanka who can help us.

Daitsu Hanasuki: Well enough talk,let's make a report about how did it happen.

Sakattha: He's right.

(Later after they got a report from the people of children of Brahma carlo.)

Well,guys. i think we've already know who Shandy is.

Salvestian: And i think Shandy was actually Shandalla an average girl who came to look for a friend to study. until it turns out that when she

enters the Shop that is done by Vadara,she must have given her the necklace which contain an evil potion.

Perth pierre: which possessed her to become an ultimate evil member of The Kali. So that's how she's got herself aggressove by some mind control potion necklace.

Daitsu Hanasuki: We must get her out of the spell with some of the newest medicine.

Sakattha: I think i know what the antidote is.

Daitsu Hanasuki: You do.

Sakattha: It was the Light from the Buddhism. which is the antidote.

Daitsu Hanasuki: really?

Sakattha: When i hear the scream from Ruba who fell into the Buddhist temple, i finally saw Ruba with my super sight who was about to melt away by the buddha's light. causing his power to weak. and much to my surprise. i found the way we could beat him.

Daitsu Hanasuki: I see now. and just how are we going to do that?

Salvestian: Good question. How are we going to find the buddha's light?

Sakattha: But we don't have to find the buddha's light. the only way we could get the buddha's light is to get the scripture which we're about to

have our physical powers to gain the light.

Perth Pierre: Oh boy,don't tell me that we're going to read and study the scriptures,right.

Sakattha: we have only one choice that we will not going to fail.

Perth Pierre: And if we don't?

Sakattha: the evil potion possession will kill shandalla's soul and forever she'll remain as Shandy. then the entire world will be taken away by the Kali if we don't.

Perth Pierre(Shocked): Then what are we waiting got to get some studies from the temple right away.

Sakattha: Not yet. first we got to tell our colonel about their new weakness.

Salvestian: You're right.

(later In the complex of the YCD Sri Lanka.)

Colonel Dansha: What?! Are you saying that the Wind Weapon won't work on Kali?

Sakattha: if the wind weapon kills Vadara and her mosnters,her powers will gain by the military weapons and they will all die by Vadara

and their gained powers. that's what i've found out that Vadara is still indestructable with my own vision.

Colonel Dansha(Angrily): Impossible! If you really think this won't work. how would you know that Vadara became strogner if our weapon won't

work on him?

Sakattha: That's because Vadara was gained by hatred,war and violence if the soldier skeeps on figthing like only way we could defeat her is the light from the buddha we're about to study.

Colonel Dansha: Rubbish!Please stop saying those ridiculous words about her gainfulness. your story doesn't make sense for our job here. I'll prove to you

the the wind weapon will work on her, and nothing on earth can ever change it.(he walks away.) you three shall live in the biggest

headquarter tower of Brahma carlo where you are about to defend the city no matter what. and stop being so weird. i don't know what you're

talking about.

Sakattha: Sorry.

Colonel Dansha: Anyway, the witch boy did his best to save Brahma carlo. tell him to come back if there's trouble. see ya.(he close the door.)

Perth Pierre: Sorry,Sakattha.

Sakattha: It's alright.(sigh) i guess sooner or later,Dansha will believe me sooner or later.

Salvestian: is it not too late for him to be believe by you.

Sakattva: i'm sure he'll change sooner or let's not talk to him. i think he's not in the good mood because my words from the news

isn't strong.(he walks away)Come got to go to Brahma Carlo YCD Tower and watch over the entire island as he we're going to do it tonight at 6 pm once the colonel told me to dismiss.

Perth pierre: We'll do it alright.

Salvestian: Count me in.

(Meanwhile,in the castle of the Kali.)

Vadara: Don't worry,Shandy. you'll get a chance with that. once we take down Sakattha and his friends away from the earth. there's nothing on

earth can ever stop us.(face to Ruba) by the way,nice monster you've summon. he looks too handsome to dangerous i can hardly see his

actions on disposing them.

Ruba: Thank you.

Vadara: Well now there's only 4 more days until our grand war on earth will soon begin. we will prepare for our invasion soon and Sakattha won't stand chance to defeat us easily.

(Meanwhile in the Castle of Karen's son King Daniel in the Feuda Glass.)

Daniel's Son: Dad, do you think Sakattha will Win?

King Daniel: I hope so,Silver. I just don't want to see him lose in the grand war against The Kali.(looks down in depress)it'll be much upset

for my mother karen to find out if he lost.

(When Karen,Sally's old friend and his mother came to him.)

Karen: Daniel.

King Daniel: Mother. What's wrong.

Karen: will i ever see her again if she appears?

King Daniel: Soon,mother. the Spirit of your friend will come and then she'll let you know to see if he could avenge his family for you.

Karen: i say that he will win fast with his heart and mind to beat My devil's evil power away.

King Daniel: it will work for him,mother.

Karen: Oh,Daniel,my is all my fault. I was too late to tell Sally to evacuate the kingdom to save her lives with her family.

King Daniel: No,it's not your fault,Mother. you did your best to save her. and if your friend is here,mom. she'll say that it's alright.

(as Spiritual Witch queen Sally and Sakattha's family appear.)

Spirit Sally: Yes,Karen. Don't lose your hope on your happiness.

Karen(surprised): Sally?

(Back to Sakattha in the YCD Tower of Sri Lanka.)

(Perth pierre is watching some Youth Boxing show on TV.)

Perth Pierre: Hey, long are we going to study the first dharmma scripture to get the ourselves enlightened?

Sakattha: Soon. now it's still 3:00 Pm.

Salvestian: Well.(face to Pierre) you heard what he said,we'll have to do it no matter what.

Perth Pierre: i can take it from there.

(at 6 pm.)

Colonel Dansha(on the holographic video phone): Alright,man. you're dismiss for tomorrow.i'll see you at 9:00 Am in the mornign after breakfast.

Sakattha(in his adult man's voice.): Yes,sir. you can count on us.

(As Colonel Dansha was shocked,he was confused.)

Colonel Dansha: Okay? .Over an out.(as his call ends.)

Perth pierre: Where did you learn how to change your voice.

Sakattha(in his original voice): my father taught me how to roll out my voice that change into any voice i could do.

Perth Pierre: Really?

Sakattha: really,now let's go to the Old temple of Kandy. The Buddha tooth relic temple. where we could begin to study our first Dharmma by chapter

Perth Pierre: Count us in ,Mate.

(And so,he walks to the wall and draw a magical Land travelling door that comes to life with his pencil, when he opens the door,he and his team are going to the Buddha tooth relic temple in their magical shorcut by the door.)

(In Kandy,Buddha's tooth relic temple. The monks saw the magical door which out comes Sakattha and his team from the YDC Sri Lanka,to participate in their second volume dharmma study in Kandy Sri Lanka.)

(he first explains the truth to the monks that he was born from the witch kingdom with his parents who are killed by an evil vadara and many more to follow after about his mother Sally II and his grandmother Sally who are the good witches who use their magic of light to save their pervious homeland and help others from their problems. after his whole truth was told to the monks,the monks has finally accept his request to participate.)

(when they are participated for free, they begin their studies at the vol 2 of dharmma studies.)

(at the next morning, no Kali boys who are invade because it is not the time to invade.)

(Sakattha is still on the patrol to watch over, as he spotted the young crooks who heist the bank. but Sakattha use his magnifying glass to maximize the sign image,and use his pencil to turn from the sign Sri Lankan National Youth Bank to Sri Lankan Youth Police Post. as He hears the crooks caught in the act and send them to the juvenile detention the cops return to the post,he then turn the police post sign back to the National Youth Bank.)

(As he hears the children bankers who saw no crooks who have left to jail, the bank is save once more before the secrets will be revealed soon.)

(tonight,they all went to the kandy temple and do the continuing part of the studies.)

(Days by days,months and months. as his job and his dharmma studies with their friends kept going on and on until finally got graduated from the Kandy their powers of bodhidharma are finally

enlightened to prepare.)

Monk 1: now that you three are surpremely enlightened,you are ready to..

(suddenly, the monks,Sakattha and his team hears the child crying for bringing Shandalla back.)

(as the unknown child went to the altar and pray the buddha to do something to cure the child from their evil possession so that she will be free from Vadara's curse.)

Sakattha: Is there something i can help you,Sir.

Boy 1(Stops crying): Yes i do. And who are you with these two?

Sakattha: My name is Sakattha and these are my YCD Team. Salvestia and Perth Pierre. We came from Japan to Sri Lanka to defend the island against Vadara and seek help from the good people they need.

Boy 1: My name is Asvamra. I'm Her twin Brother who always lived in the farmhouse of Colombo country side. My Twin sister Shandalla has somehow got taken away by some evil ratchet demons who

are about to force her to do as what the devil say. and since that you are the student. will you help me bring back my sister?

Sakattha: Of course we will. Don't worry,Asvamra. you can count on us to rescue your sister from Vadara's curse.

Asvamra: How did you know about the demons?

Sakattha: All i know was that necklace she wear has got an evil spell in it. and we are going to break the curse of the necklace to free your sister and then Vadara's War crimes are about to be burned by our holy magical

powers of Bodhidharma.

Asvamra: And if it doesn't work?

(Later in the Downtown Colombo Shopping Mall.)

So you mean to say that you're a witch orphan because of Vadara.

Sakattha: She may have taken my family away and my home, but she'll not going to rule the entire earth in her own hostility as i promise them.

even if i'm strong enough to avenge my family's death and save the world from her crimes.

Asvamra: And will your magic do anything to save my...

(But when the news is on.)

News Man(on the display TV of the Saloria fashion store): We interuppt this programme for our special breaking news bulletin of Sri has stroke once again in the midnight of Colombo has finally

appeared for the Grand war against the Earth.

Sakattha: What?!

News Man: All armies of Kali Boy clones are armed with spear rifles,mystical dark tanks,dragons and many more from the evil Kali kingdom has finally prepared. including the Member and that Jewel monster Ruba.

(When Asvamra saw Shandalla who was with Vadara,He is shocked.)

Asvamra: That's my sister i was looking for.

Sakattha(look revolted on Vadara): That's what i'm going to break that necklace to set her free.

News man: as all android police officers are prepare to face the abttle against Vadara and her army who have arrived in Colombo,what will happen next if the war has start,time is about to run out if the war will end the newest human race.

(as the android fighters prepared their guns, the swat human officers joined the android officers to prepare their attacks against the Kali clan armies.)

Vadara: The time has come to storm the world,My minions.

Shandy: and we're ready to kill them all in their own grave.

(As the new Wind Weapon equipment cannon is already complete.)

(the crane picks the wind weapon gun and place it into the new Fighter jumbo plane.)

Takayaji Hanamura: Hurry! Thanks to the Sri lankan wind weapon. we still have much time to defeat her.

(as the Wind weapon cannon is locked and insert into the plane. the fighter pilots and operators are ready to take off to Sri Lanka.)

Everything's all shipshape for this new Kawashima K 4550 Exelforce with the new Wind kaiser wind weapon cannon in it. Now all systems go!

(As the Ksawashima plane takes off to Sri Lanka, Takayaji is counting on the witch boy to come and save Sri Lanka and end Vadara's war crimes.)

(In Poron's Castle of Starberry and her family is counting on Sakattha to defeat the evil Vadara for what she did to her sister and his family when they look into the moving image frame of magic.)

(As the Evil Vadara raise her hands to begin the attacks. she close her fingers and forms into a fist. and the Kali boys begin to battle against the human young soldiers and the Soldiers of Sri Lanka.)

Colonel Dansha: FIRE!

(The Young Soldeirs and the soldiers fires the new secret weapons at them. but the kali boys felt invincible from the weapons which gian their powers.)

What the?!

(the kali boys attack them with their new spear guns and kill most of the of them use their spear to fire the lightning blast at them who are burned to death.)

(when the Kali tanks came and arrive. the tanks shoot out some combustion star blast that blows the entire Colombo town.)

(and disintegrating most of the buildings with their Chakaram blasters.)

Vadara(Laugh Hysterically when she's insane in her victory): This is the end of the YCD And the Kingdom!

Shandy: Summon out Ruba!

Ruba(jumps out and appeared from the troops): I'm here!

(Ruba summon out the Diamond Armor Kali Boys from the sky with new diamond weapons.)

Let's destroy them!

(when they attack them with their throwing bladed Ruby blow up their android soldiers away and most of the soldiers by their chakram bomb blast.)

(As the Jumbo Kawashima Exelforce is here.)

Takayaji Hanamura(in the Plane talking to Dnasha on the phone): We're Here.

Colonel Dansha(talks to Takayaji on the phone): You came to Sri Lanka Just in unleash the wind Kaiser to blow their skins off.

Takayaji Hanamura: Got it.

(as he ends he call.)

(he then face to the soldiers)

Activate the Windkaiser!

Destroy the Kali boys' dragon and their flight squadron.

(As Kaliboys on their dragons and in their planes charge at the fleet of Jumbo Planes of kawashima Exelforce with With windkaisers.)'

(Kawashima Exelforce troop fleets fires the wind laser from their windkaisers at the Dragons and the plane of the kali boys. as the kali boys are disintergrated into pieces by the wind laser.)

We did it.

(but unfortunately,the pieces of Kaliboys has rebound into a countless Clones on their rebounded multiple dragons and planes.)

Oh no!

Colonel Dansha(looks at the rebound kali boys who are fighting against the exelforce planes which are no match for the kali boys wind laser keeps on firing at the kali boys. and the kali boys continue to

multiply.): (Horrified)Impossible!

(Whenthe Kali boys kill the most of the planes. 12 exelforce have fly away in retreat.)

Takayaji Hanamura(in the plane): Retreat,boys! Retreat!

Colonel Dansha(shocked that the planes have flown back to the headquarters): That windkaiser suppose to work. but how?

(as he remembers Sakattha who told him the truth about Vadara and the troopers who have gain the power by war if this keeps up.

and he remembers the voice of a man from Sakattha who has switch his voice magically.)

He's right. I shouldn't have listen to if He's a witch boy of the light. (shocked) that means.

(As Sakattha appeared with his enlightened army of protectors from the buddha who have summoned them for him to end Vadara's crimes.)

Sakattha: It's not too late for you to stop them.

(As he raised his word to begin the attacks against the Kali of the bodhisattvas use their spear triton to gain Exelforce's power and restore the planes from the attacks. the windkaisers has turn into

The Bodhidharma the Spotlights have beam the light at the Kali boys that was surely killed away and disappeared.)

Vadara(horrified): What?!

Sakattha: You'll never reign the war on earth,Vadara!(Face to his enlightened army) Now's the time,my armies! show them what the realt enlightement is all about.

(the armies of

protectors are ready to storm out the kali boys.)

(but Ruba orders his troops to attack the bodhi protectors who are too strong to be killed by the ruby kali boys.)

(as the bodhidahrma warriors use their rifles to shoot out the blast of the holy light at Ruba's kali boys who are killed off and Sakattha summons his sword of Manjhusri and use it to slash away the Kali boys

before Ruba. when Ruba fires the jewel blast for his arms at sakattha, Sakattha uses his sword to repel the blast attacks with his spinning shield along with his troops who repel the dark powers with their strognest light shield

which is unbreakable to break.)

Ruba: What?! How?!

Sakattha: Your strongest power of evil are no match for our true enlightened strongest powers to have you dead.

Ruba: Oh yeah?!

(Ruba morphs his arms into a triton harpoon gun and fires the harpoon triton blast at sakattha,but He catches the triton from Ruba and the light from Sakattha breaks the Triton blast that turns it into a 4 ring staff.)

Impossible!

(he then throws the staff at Ruba onto his heart, and when the staff hits him into his heart, the staff blows Ruba away and died in his disappearance. the evil Hindu symbol is destroyed and the dead ruba has turn back into Jewels.)

(as their extermination on the kali boys continues, the kali tanks are devoured by the resurrected exelforce with the holy spotlight . and Vadara has lost her clones.)

Vadara: Retreat!

(the dark portal of her asteroid castle has open,and she and her most of the troops return back to the castle in disgrace.)

(and shandy returns to her immediately. and the portal is close.)

Asvamra:Sister! Come back!(He then revolts at Sakattha.)Why didn't you save her before you exterminate Ruba?!(he then ran away from sakattha.) Forget it! I never want to see you again!

(As Sakattha is heart was broken because he didn't knew that he has to save his sister first.)

Perth Pierre: Don't worry,Sakattha. he'll change his mind to see you.

Sakattha:thanks.

(As Colonel Dansha came to forms himself back from his buddha form into his original form in his attire.)

Colonel Dansha: You are the witch boy from the witch kingdom,Are you?

Sakattha: Yes. yes i really am.

Colonel Dansha: Well maybe you can explain it to me in the headquarters. then i'll understand.

Sakattha: you're not going to kick me out of the YCD,do you?

Colonel Dansha: Why would i wanna kick you out? I only want you to tell me the truth,that's all.

Sakattha: Thanks.

(Later after he explain the whole thing in his office where Takayaji and Dnasha have finally make some good sense.)

Colonel Dansha: So that's how you became the warrior who takes into our YCD to do your job.i understand what you said was true. after you've finally been raised by daitsu from

the Witch kingdom which was destroyed by her.I thought that you're not suppose to take the YCD. because you're powerful. but i guess it's alright for you to stay till your work has end with the team.

Sakattha: Thank you.

Colonel Dansha: I'm sure that your family is going to be very proud of you when you could defend the entire earth from vadara's next she ever show's up. so now,it's time for you to go back

to your duty with your this time,keep the lights hotter for her who will be weaken.

Sakattha: i will.

Colonel Dansha: I'm sorry that i didn't listen to you.

Sakattha: It's alright,Colonel. it really doesn't matter.(as Sakattha and his team returns to the base.)

Colonel Dansha: do you think that Sakattha the witch warrior could win against vadara's next crime,Takayaji?

Takayaji Hanamura: I certainly hope so,colonel. whatever he's doing,he'll do whatever he can to stop Vadara and her war crimes and save the entire world from the force of evil.

Colonel Dansha: i couldn't agree more.

(In Shandalla and Asvamra's farmhouse of is crying because he really lost her sister because of Vadara.)

(but then,suddenly,he hears the coconut tree hits thorugh the window and onto the wall.)

Asvamra(stops crying): Huh? Who's there?

(as he walks to the looks at the message of the coconut.)

Look down below?

(As he walks to the window,he was shocked that he saw an evil Kali Monster of the coconut tree name Cococolo who appeared with Shandy.)

Who are you?

Cococolo: My name is Cococolo,nice to meet you. i've been summoned from Shandy who loves to see you.

Asvamra(frighten): See me? Who? and wo's shandy?

Cococolo(points at Shandy(Shandalla)who appeared from the window): She's over here.

Shandy: Hello,twin brother. Nice to see you again.

Asvamra(shocked): Shandalla?

Shandy: That's right,Asvamra. Me. but i'm also Shandy compartes to the old name.

(As Asvamra screams as she was possessed. the evil cococolo starts to wreck their families farmhouse after Shandy captured him)

(the next day,In the YCD Headquarters of Brahma Carlo,Sakattha felt a little upset about loosing his friend Asvamra for the first time.)

Perth Pierre: Cheer up,Sakattha. at least you've done very well.

Salvestian: yeah, i'm sure Asvamra will come and see you.

Sakattha: I hope so. i...

(the news is on from the TV.)

Huh?

News Boy: This just in,A local farmboy named Asvamra has been captured by the newest Kali Monster of the coconut tree which is called,Cococolo. with Shandy.

Sakattha: What?!

News Boy: Local adult officers are investigating the causes of the destruction of the farms before the capture. three young detectives have found every clue in Asvamra and Shandalla's farmhouse bedroom which was all

wrecked by the coconut leaf blade attacks. while the entire farm garden was completely destroyed by the coconut bomb that's not all. we also got a recieving threat message from Shandy to Sakattha

and here's how the video threat message looks like.

(when the threat Message is on.)

Shandy(on the screen.): Hello Again,Sakattha. this is Shandy speaking.

Sakattha(shocked): Shandalla?!

Shandy: I just got to speak to you at the Asteroid daivirgo where i have just placed Asvamra into my palace which is 6 ft to vadara's castle of promising asteroid. if you really want to see and save him. all you have to do is to defeat my

6 kali monsters to reach to my palace. and save the earth on time.

Asvamra(tied on chains.): Help me,Sakattha. before the evil possessed sister is going to kill me!

Shandy: That's right,Asvamra. you do that, please invite only one freind who can accompany you. that's all i ever said to you. good bye.(as the message ends.)

News Boy: Only one hope who can save both earth and Asvamra at the same time to defeat Vadara. and that is Sakattha. the witch boy from the extinct Astronia witch will do it without any weakness.

Sakattha: Don't worry,Shandalla and Asvamra. we're going to set you both free.

Perth Pierre: I'll be with you.

Sakattha: okay.

Salvestian: I'll stay right here and contact the monks from the Tooth relic to summon the vadara's portal.

Sakattha: Looks like there's no time to loose,Pierre. we've got to defeat Vadara and Save the earth we got.

To Be Continued

Part 4 Final Coming Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

High Bishop Sakattha: Son of Sally the Witch Part 4 Final

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Mahou Tsukai Sally (1989)2016((c) Toei Animation

(In Dambulla Cave Temple of the Supreme Buddhas,Sakattha and Pierre steps into the circle of the fire the monks have the priest chant the buddha mantra to gain his power.)

(then the monk student gives him the 4 ring staff . they also brought the big marble buddha on the carriage

from Myanmar,as he collects the duplicate image from the buddha statue with his staff touches on his legs. he forms his figure into a buddha form type Fighter.)

(As for Pierre, Daitsu gives him the white magical iron boxing gloves. as he puts it 's ready to battle.)

(As the spiritual Buddha came to live in the buddha's statue.)

Buddha: In return,my new freind. the entire earth will once again be save after you defeated the evil imposter image of Kali. Do not let the strongest powers of hatred destroy the Eternal

happiness . For this is your chance

to destroy the demons of Vadara,save the two children from Vadara's magic. As long as you won't give up on your vitality against the demons of evil.

many people of the world will count on you.(as the spiritual buddha returns to the tushita.)

(Sakattha in his buddha form bow to the buddha as he won't give up on the fight against Vadara.)

Sakattha: I shall return to save these two and put an end into her war crimes.(face to Perth pierre in his silat Muay thai)Perth Pierre,are you ready?

Perth Pierre(in his silat muay thai armor ): On and ready,Mate.(he knocks his iron boxing gloves with a sound of metal. and catches thunder bolt.)

Chief Monk of Buddha tooth relic temple: Farewell,Sakattha.

Takayaji Hanamura: the entire world is counting on you to defeat her.

Colonel Dansha: And you too,Pierre. stick with him so that everybody likes you with him.

Perth pierre: Thanks,Mate.

(As the circle of rose catches the fire, the ring of fire teleports them(Sakattha and Perth Pierre) to the evil Kali's occupied Asteroid daivirgo before

promising.)

(In Asteroid Daivirgo. Pierre and Sakattha have appeared from the new human they begin to pass through the three palace gates

of the Kali Monsters.)

(they ran into the first gate of the Kali Monster of Iron , Metalbrat.)

(In Metalbrat's iron palace Gate. the evil Metalbrat has appeared from the pillar.)

Metalbrat: So good you've came to challenge me before you could ot my first gate of Metalbrat.

Sakattha: you're about to be scraped.

Metalbrat: you think so,eh?(he summons the iron armoured Kali Boys with Tommy guns that fires Silver dagger.)

(and then,he sents them to the junkyard of Metalbrat.)

(in the scrap metal junkyard of finally appeared in battle and Metalbrat appears.)

Now,take them!

(the Kali boys in their metalbrat made armor charge against them with swords and spears.)

(they evade the kali boys attack.)

(as Pierre knock them away into uses his Sword to slash most of the Kali boys away.)

(Kali boy clone in armor morphs his arm armor into a claw gun and fires the claw to capture Sakattha on his right leg. when the claw

captures him,he pulls him to Sakattha slices him in half and breaks the claw to free himself.)

(as most of them are firing the blast from the armor morphed guns at them. Sakattha spins his sword to unleash the typhoon light blast

to destroy their blast and devoure them alive.)

(Metalbrat laughs sinisterlly.)

Very Impressive,Sakattha. but i still have only one monsters who will scrape you both alive.

(as he uses his magnetic powers to pull the entire scrap metal from the junkyard and creates the scrap into a dragon.)

(then the rest of his scraped metal has formed into his armor.)

Now let's see how you can defeat me when i'm Invincible.

Sakattha(looks at Metalbrat with a dark thunder iron dragon.): you may be strong,but you're not so strong enough to defeat me!

(as the dragon breathes out the thunder blast at Sakattha. sakattha spins his sword to repel the thunder blast.)

Metalbrat: What?

(the dragon's thunder breath kept on going. until his spinning sword starts to catch the dark thunder and turn the dark thunder into a light thunder armor for Sakattha to put it on magically.)

No way!

Sakattha(jumps into action.): Way!(then he swoops down to slash away the dragon, Metalbrat evacuates out the dragon as the dragon

was slashed away by Sakattha and disappear in an explosion impact.)

(as He(Metalbrat) falls down onto the ground,he made a crash landing which his body was smashed. then the metalbrat rebounds himself back

into his figure in armor.)

Metalbrat: Too can play that game.

(Meanwhile,in Karen's Castle of Witch world.)

(Karen is watching Sakattha who is still on the fight against Metalbrat.)

Karen: I sure hope that Sakattha won't fail his wits to save the earth.

King Daniel: me too.

(In Serlene's Icy sun castle of Serlene and King Flamechacho.)

(Ice Queen Serlene is watching him on the mirror of ice.)

(In the castle of Horatio,Queen Hydra,Sally II's old friend and her husband King Rimrom are watching him like they watch on the mirror.)

(Back to Sakattha who was beaten by Metalbrat's Mace attack and he trapped Sakattha with his left hand metal cuff gun. his gun left hand forms into a saber and use it to kill him. But when Perth Pierre uses his silat iron boxing glove to smash the saber to stop his attack.)

Metalbrat(horrified that his saber was broked by pierre's superpunch of iron.): What the?!

Perth Pierre: You want him? you've got to go through me.

Metalbrat: With pleasure.

(metalbrat forms his hands into mallets. and attacks perth who repels his attacks by busting through the mallet hands.)

What?!

(And then Pierre kills him with his amazing thunder punch of the evil Metalbrat is destoryed by Pierre's iron punch. the hindu symbol of the kali fades away.)

(as they return to the gate of metalbrat disappears to the second gate.)

(when sakattha magically heals himself fast with a lotus light from metalbrat's mace punch.)

Sakattha: Thank you.

Perth Pierre: You're always welcome. now we got to go to the second gate.

Sakattha: i'm way ahead of you.

(Meanwhile,in the kali's castle of promising,where Vadara is watching him on the crystal ball.)

Vadara: seems to me now that Sakattha is about to lose in any minute. they may be tough. but let's see if they're tough enough to beat Shandy.

and when she does,i think she'll order all of her monsters to finish him off with his the world will soon be ours for the taking!

(Back to Sakattha and Pierre in the second gate of the second Kali Monster of the Flamethrower,Charbroil)

(as the gate door opens, it unleash the portal to Charbroil's Desert.)

(In Charbroil's desert,The evil Kali Monster Cahrbroil in Armor has appeared with his 21 monstorus fire breathing sand Pteradactyls.)

Charbroil: Welcome to my desert,Sakattha. it's time for you both to be Barbecued.(face to his pet pteradactyls.)time to burn down those garbages,my lovely pets.

(as 21 pteradactyls flap their wings and start to battle against breath their dangeorus flames at them. sakattha forms his arms into eight arms with 8 ice Swords he's he spins his 8 8 swords

to repel away the fire breath attack.)

You think ice swords can stop my pteradactyl?

Sakattha: Yes it does.

(he then attacks him in his supreme extreme ice slice power on pteradactyls.)

(when most pteradactyls are of them are punched away by Pierre's changeable ice Boxing gloves.)

(Charbroil is shocked.)

Charbroil: It Does,Huh?Well have a taste of the Megaton Sunblast!(Charbroil's left arm cannon fires the Sunblast at Sakattha blocks his sunblast attack with his ice sword which melts and turn into

water Urumi sunblast vaporized by his slash of the water urumi.)What?!

Sakattha: Nice shot,Charbroil. (he swings his water urumi and prepared his action to kill away Cahrbroil.)But it'll take more than that to Bbq me alive!(He then charge at Charboils who's firing the sunblast at him.)

(As his water urumi is extremely strong,he slashes he fireblast away from Charbroil evades the attack from 's cannon arm then unleash his fire blade and attack him. but he fights him with his

fire blade by his water urumi sword.)You won't defeat me easily,Charbroil.

Charboil(evades Him.):Yes i can!(as he flies away from 20 ft. he then swoops down to finish him with his form of a fire missile.)

Sakattha: Not by a long shot,Charbroil.(He then turn his water urumi sword into a water gun in a shape of a british Matchlock rifle.)

Charbroil: Bye bye,Sakattha!

(Sakattha then,fires the tidal blast from his water gun. and it strikes away the evil Charbroil who is disintegrated into pieces and disappear away.)

Sakattha: Looks like your fire BBQ party is over.(as the illusion of his portal disappears.)And i think we're about to enter the last gate.

Perth Pierre: Boy,I'll say.

(as the gate ran into the last gate.)

(the third last gate they enter was the third portal of the third last of Shandy's Kali monster of the lesser banded Hornets,Affinis the assault.)

(as the Affini's jungle appeared when they enter the gate. the evil Affinis the assault has appeared.)

Affinis the Assault: Welcome to the Borneo Jungle Of Doom, you both shall die in the sting of destruction.(he snaps his fingers to summon 5 life size lesser banded hornets to Affinis.)Behold,my Affinis warriors!

Sakattha: don't let them sting you,Pierre.

Perth pierre: my magical boxing glove will shield me from their sting. and i never shy away from their giant monstrous hornets.

Affinis the Assault: Sting them!

(they unleash their sharpest stingers with venoms. they attack them with their supreme dart technique.)

(as they evade the affinis warriors' dart flie back and attack them again like smart missiles.)

(the evil affinis laugh maniacally.)

You two are about to be stunged!

Sakattha(still evading their attack): those hornets sure quite a pack of darted punch. we better be careful.

Perth pierre(evade): i ain't gotta kid you,those wings are as fast as a jet plane for sure.

Sakattha(surprise): Wings? Pierre,we might wanna try to destroy their wings.

Affinis the assault: You can't win,Sakattha. the earth is going to be ours for sure.

(meanwhile,at the outside YCD Space centre. the operators are operating the satelite camera to take a video of Sakattha and pierre on the battle against the last monster.)

Soldeir 1: I establish the portal line of Asteroid it's looks like we got them on tape without a damage.

Takayaji Hanamura:Good. let's just hope that the satelite camera footage won't be killed by some kind of a kali monster or something.(face to dansha) is it?

Colonel Dansha(nod his head): i think there is a monster in the portal.

Takayaji Hanmura: let's just hope that they could beat him for if the monster destorys the camera satelite programme. we'll have to activate the operation Alphabee suit.

Colonel Dansha: you mean the newest ultraalpha shield programme that protects the satelite itself from the attacks in outer space?

Takayaji Hanamura: Yes.

Colonel Dansha(face to the soldier): you heard what he says, if the satelite is about to be destroyed,activate the Alphabee now.

Soldier 2: Yes,sir. Alphabee programme activated.(he then press the enter of the alphabee the satelite camera unleash the alphabee shield.)

(back to Sakattha battling agains the hornets. he jumps out of the hornet attack and slash the hornet's wing with his pole the hornet affinis disappear.)

Sakattha: i got it.

(Affinis the Assault is horrified that the affinis dissapears.)

(as pierre knocks it's wings out before the other wings. and the last two wings are slashed by Sakattha's Sword.)

(as the hornets melt felt madder and transforms himself into a giant acid breathing Vespa Affinis.)

Affinis the Assault(in the giant monster Vespa affinis): Alright,Sakattha. Enough fooling around. i'm going to dispose you both once and for all!

(as sakattha and Pierre charge at the shoots out the acid from his mouth at them who evades the attack.)

Careful,human scum. my acid will melt your skin till you will feel like an ice cream that melts in the sun. get it?

(as he flies high to attack him. he swoops down to sting him. as skattha dodge himself form the summons his hook sword to kill off affinis.)

(as affinis fights him with his stinger. he evades the stinger blade attack from the evil affinis.)

(as affinis brakes the hook sword with his turns his broken hook sword into a Chinese Affinis attack him with the rocket attack.)

(Sakattha jumps onto his back.)

Get off my back,Sakattha!

Sakattha: No,Affinis. it is you who will get off.(He then stabs him onto his back with his thundery Suddenly,Affinis is electricuted by the blast from the dao and disappear in his grave.)

(when the evil affinis' Gate disappear after he return from the portal. they finally reach to the palace of Shandy.)

(Back to the Military base of YCD)

Colonel Dansha: They did it. they actually beaten them.

Takayaji Hanamura: And is that a good thing?

Colonel Dansha: We're not done yet. Vadara is still in the promising. we'll have to wait for Sakattha to dispose Vadara before it ends.

Takayaji Hanamura: for this sake, i hope that sakattha will win.

(Back to Sakattha and Pierre in Shandy's Palace.)

(an evil hand shaped monster appeared from the it's faces appear from it's palm.)

(then the evil hand creature breathes thunder at them who evade the Sakattha spins his 4 ring staff to repel the thunder attack from the creature hands.)

(sakattha blast the holy light from the staff at the hand minster that kills away.)

(as they move on to reach to Shandy's throne room.)

(Various Kali boys appeared from the wall to dispose they are still strong to dispose the kali boys away.)

(As they reach to the throne and Pierre have arrive.)

Shandy: So. You've finally came at last.

(as the wall reveals Asvamra in the glass cage.)

Asvamra: Save me,Sakattha!

Shandy: as you can see,i really don't break up with him when i can put him into my spell to become the twin memebrs. unless if you really want to stop me and save shandalla from the warth. i won't mind.(as she magically beams the lighjt on the wall)

(the wall closes the glass cell by Shandy .)

and now,it's time for you to be dispose!

(she summons the Reaper tentacles from the wall and begin to dispose them who are facing the challenge to set her free.)

(as pierre attacks her.)

Sakattha: Pierre,no!

(one of the tentacle slashed him on his back without thinking.)

(sakattha is horrified.)

Shandy: Oops,i guess i did it i?

(as pierre got slashed,sakattha uses his lotus to revive pierre pierre's blood was cleaned out from his woked up and stood up)

Sakattha: Don't try and kill yourself,Pierre. those reaper tentacles would sure makes a slash out of us.

Pierre: Thanks for asking me.

(as the tentacles attacks him with it's reaper blade.)

Sakattha: I got an idea.(face to Pierre) you go up to the second floor of her palace to rescue Asvamra.I'll take down the necklace to set her free.

Pierre: Okay.(as pierre evades the reaper tanteacle attacks, he the ran to the stairway to the second floor. Sakattha battles against the Tentacles she's controlling.)

(His Kalaripayatthu practices has dodged the reaper tentacle attack by Sakattha. as sakattha turns his 4 ring staff into a Shiva's triton. and He slash away the reaper tentacles with his holy

bodhidharma might.)

(meanwhile in the second floor of Shandy's Palace,the evil Kali boys attacks Pierre who evades the attack. he then uses his mega iron punch to break away the evil kali boys before he ran to Asvamra in the cage.)

(in the dark magic cage chamber. Asvamra saw Pierre who have come to set him free.)

Asvamra: Pierre?

Perth Pierre: Don't worry,Mate. Pierre is on the way.(He then uses his mighty thunder that glows from his punch the gate real hard which breaks away the evil dark magic and dissapear.)

(as he ran to asvamra.)

Let's go,Kid.

(Back to Sakattha who slashed away the tentacles with his triton. The Evil Cococolo the second last Monster of the coconut tree have arrive.)

Cococolo: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Shandy: Ah,yes. Cocoloco. I've forgot about him.(face to cococolo) Sorry about that.

Cococolo: that's alright,Shandy. i'm here to kill him for you.

Shandy: Do it.

(As Cococolo sends them(Sakattha and Pierre)to his are about to face the last Shandy's Kali monsters to save Shandalla from her wicked spell.)

(in the Island dimension of Cococolo.)

(Sakattha and Pierre face to the last cococolo who have appeared as a giant coconut cable tree.)

(as the evil cococolo cable tree summons the kali boys with their coconut armor belts that attach to the cable kali boys summon their spears and coconut leaf swords from their hands.)

Cococolo: Destroy him!

(as the kali boys charged at them,Sakattha then forms himself into a Muneeswarar form with 15 arms and with 15 Platinum Axes of Thunder from his 15 arms.)

(and then they attack him who evades slashes him away with the axes of thunder. but their armor they broke starts to regenerate. including the Kali boys.)

Sakattha: What?

Cococolo(laughs): These are no oridinary Kali Boys,Fool! they're made by the special sap of mine which will rebound them into one. or more.

Sakattha(shocked): What?!

Cococolo: Now's you chance,my kali boys. finish them!

(As Sakattha attacks the most of the kali boys with their axes, but the kali boys' sword has just slash his pukches him brutally. then they pick him up on his threw him to them who kicks him onto his chest,

back and his Sakattha didn't feel the pain at all.)

Not bad,Huh?

Sakattha: I didn't even feel the pain.

Cococolo: We'll see about that.

(Sakattha summons from axe to swords and they attack him, he stop the attacks with his their force is too strong to remove his shield of the mace.)

(Lauigh maniacally) Give it up,Sakattha. you won't defeat them easily.

Sakattha: Yes i do!

(Meanwhile in the YCD Sri Lanka control space base.)

Soldier 1: His magical powers are not strong enough to defeat the extreme powerful kali boys from cococolo.

Daitsu Hanasuki(unwraps the Tara Statue of Jade from his box): Maybe not. but i'll see if he could beat them before him.

Soldier 2(surprised that sakattha's powers has gain the strongest.):That's good news, the buddha's bodhidahrma power has suddenly gain his powers to defeat it'sbest.

Daitsu Hanasuki: This i can watch.

(Back to Sakattha in his extreme light power.)

Cococolo: What the?!

(he then suddenly speeds his carnage on destroying and devouring the evil kali boys are flies up to Cococolo's face and destroy him.)

Sakattha: You won't get away from me!

(Cococolo's Face starts to turn into the evil Kali boy's big face.)

What in the world?

(then he breathes out the strongest dark wind which devours Sakattha's maximun Powers and he screams and fall into hell .)

(Daitsu Hanasuki in the YCD Headquarters throws the tara statue into the screen that suddenly flies through to the the Tara statue appears from the jade Tara came to live.)

Sakattha: Who are you?

Jade Tara: Do you really want to become more stronger?

Sakattha(surprise): Green Tara?

Jade Tara: Do not lose your hope to save the world. it is not too late for you to continue the fight against the kali.

Sakattha: i do.

Jade Tara: yes, you do. I can give you the finest maximum powers you need to defeat that you may be able to stand a chance to devour the kali monster.

Sakattha: Tara.

Jade Tara: You've used your witch powers to save Japan and Sri Lanka against the humanoid monsters. and told the truth about you who have now, i can give you the newest powers you'll need to defeat him.

Sakattha(falling down): TARA!NO MATTER WHAT I DO,I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE THE EARTH!

(As Jade Tara flies down to catch Sakattha. She gains and regenerate Sakattha's his form to become the new female Tara form.)

(As Sakattha in his Invincible Tara female form flies out from the hell.)

I got the full maximum power that is undefeated and undevoured. time has come to devour the Kali's Crime!and defend the world!

(As the evil Kali Boy face blows the dark wind of suffering at him. He then uses his tara spear he summoned to fire the Sunlight of Virtuous at Cococolo in his kali boy's face who is hit by the him to blow away.)

(and the evil cococolo disappears in the dimension portal illusion dissapears in a flash.)

(in Shandy's gynormous flash of bodhidahrma's light beams at Shandy. as the evil necklace breaks away and burned into ashes. and She falls onto the ground as the evil possession on Shandalla has finally wore off.)

(then the throne burned Sakattha finally returned to shandy's Palace. he saw Shandalla who finally woked up in her original clothing.)

Shandalla: Huh? Where...Where am i? And why am i doing here?

Sakattha: You're back,Shandalla.

(as Sakattha in his female tara form came to her.)

Shandalla: Who are you?

(in the evil Vadara's Castle of Asteroid Promising.)

Vadara(horrified): What?! NNNOOOOO!

(in Karen's the wueen felt excited after Shandalla was freed from the evil spell by Sakattha.)

Karen:He did it.

King Daniel: Yes,and not a minute to 's about to finish her off soon.

Karen: i hope so,son. i hope that my devil will finally be rid by him for the people of humans who will count on him.

King Daniel: and your angelic soul will still be in you.

Karen: Thanks.

(Back to Shandy's Palace.)

Perth pierre(appeared from second floor with Asvamra): Sakattha, i rescued him.

Sakattha: good,and i've freed her from the spell.

Asvamra(surpriseD):you did.(face to Shandalla) Shandalla!

Shandalla: Asvamra!

(As Asvamra and Shandalla ran to each other. they embraced each other.)

Asvamra: Shandalla,you're back.

Shandalla: I'm really scared in this place,brother.

Asvamra: don't worry,we'll get out of this creepy place soon.

(face to Sakattha.)

Thanks,Sakattha. i knew i was counting on you to save her on time.

Sakattha: you're welcome.

Asvamra: sorry i just scold you for no reason and being impatience about it.

Sakattha: that's alright. forget about it.(he then forms his female tara figure back to his buddha form.)

Now to take you both back to Sri Lanka.(As the lotus appears from his beams the lotus light of teleportation at them who are teleported back to Sri Lanka.)

Asvamra: I'll be seeing you again soon.

Sakattha:I'll see you again too,Asvamra. be careful and goodbye.

(As they disappear to Sri Lanka,the palace suddnely starts to shake before collapse.)

We better go to the Asteroid Promising.

Perth Pierre: Right.

(As Sakattha toss his lotus high in the sky. a light from the lotus beams them who are teleported to Asteroid they evil Shandy Palace collapse away and disappear as the evil shandy occupied

Asteroid daivirgo has turned back to the Normal daivirgo.)

(As the Evil Vadara gets herself madder. she turns her Tamil Temple castle into a supreme fortress of Darkness.)

(In the Asterois promising , They finally appeared 10 ft to Vadara Shattagar's Fortress.)

(He then Forms his Buddha form Figure into a female Durga Tara Figure )

Sakattha: Come on.

(In the Fortress. They ran to the throne room to dispose Vadara.)

(as the evil clones of Kali boys and Affinis the Assault has appeared from the against them with their weapons.)

(as Pierre knocks them away with his saber punch,Sakattha in his Female Durga Tara Form uses his axes,swords and tritons to kill the most of the clones away.)

(as the fight against the clones goes on,they continue to run to the throne room 25 ft away.)

(As they almost reach to the throne room,the wall suddenly blocked them,and the evil Ice Kali boy face has appeared. blowing ice blast at them to freeze. but Sakattha spins his sword to repel away

the ice blast and fires the heat energy at the kali boys face which melts away along with the wall.)

(as the wall has melted,they move on to the throne room which is 25 ft away.)

(as they kept on moving,suddenly a flying dart starts to kill them. but Sakattha uses his fan to fire the wind blast at the dart which was smashed by the wind the evil Kali Boy of the wind appeared.)

(he blew a darkest wind at them. but Sakattha shields themselves with his the darkest wind has been repelled.)

(the evil wind kali boy kept on blewing the darkest wind at them in the shield which is unbreakable. until Sakattha uses his Diamond Fan to blast the jade wind attack at the wind Kali boy who is hit and devoured by the wind jade.)

(As his shield dissapear by the umbrella which fade away from his quickly ran to the throne room.)

(as they are still running to the throne room,a sweet music sound starts to scramble their memories.)

(it was the evil Kaliboy with only two arms who is playing the pipa that makes the mind scrambling music.)

(when sakattha felt unconscious,he takes out the earplugs and put it into his ears. and he gave him an another spare of pierre could put it onto his ears,as they have aovid the scrambling mind and memories

have been He use his arrows and bow to shoot him with his pipa .which cause the arrow to unleash the light thunder energy to extinguish him alive.)

Sakattha: We're almost there to the Throne room.

Perth pierre: we'll give her a taste of what the real Buddhist Power can do.

(as they ran to the cliff. they saw a slide which leads them down to the next path of the throne room.)

Sakattha:they say it's just like a amusing slide playground when i was 6.

Perth Pierre: Well let's go for it.

(as they slide all the way ,they fall onto the red net which springs them onto the ground. as they we're hit on the ground. the evil female kali monster of the red web Shadurva has appeared meditating on her

silver lotus throne.)

Shadurva: Welcome to my place of the Red Web ,Sakattha.

Sakattha: Shadurva!

Shadurva: That's right,Sakattha. Me! the Princess of all the red web. I use my powers to create any webs that can capture,kill and devour most of the warriors like you for breakfast.(She fires the net chain of the web at Sakattha

and Pierre.)just like a spider who hunts down the insect for prey.(And she pulls them into she swings them into circles and throw them onto the net dissapears and they fall onto the ground.)

it's quite simple. i'm a you both are my prey.(She fires the red web darts at him who evades the darts.)not a worse game,huh?

Sakattha: you're the one who's about to be hunted down by me!

Shadurva: Is that so?(she sprays the red web from her right hand at him.)

(then he enlarge himself into a giant Durga Tara form of himself which cause the power from the red web torned and destroyed.)

What ?!

Sakattha: You think you're going to kill me with your pathetic web? IN YOUR DREAMS!

(He summons the gynormous triton from his two hands and plunge her down into hell by his one blow stab onto the ground which plunges the ground Sahdurva died by the falling disappearance.)

(As he shrinks himself down to the human size.)

Let's go!

Perth Pierre: On it.

(As they finally reached the throne room.)

Sakattha: VADARA! I know you're in here! Show yourself!

(the evil Vadara appears from the picture.)

Vadara: So,Sakattha. you've finally came.i got something better to annihilate you.

(As She transform herself into a kali 6 arms and a deadliest black thunder swords.)

(and her neutral face turns into a monstrous demon kali type face with snake eyes and a long tongue that sticks out.)

(As he was shocked. Vadara blast the darkest wind from her sword at he blocks the darkest wind with his triton,sword and axes which disappears all of the sudden.)

Sakattha: What in the name of...

(then she strangles him on his female neck and head with her 3 hands.)

Vadara: Do you really think you could defeat me? when every people desire of darkness shall gain? Kaitsu has got a briliant point that Buddhist could wreck everyone's life into misery.a grave for every leisurement was made by pure when they keep up like this. they'll die and go into the heaven of despair.

the only thing that they have to save their leisurement is to put an end of the buddhism era so that the humans will have the entire desire and passion that will satisfy the human need for their luxury.

with the hindu's power,every humans will become even more powerful than ever.

(then she threw him onto the he was hit onto the wall.)

And you're not worth it to gain the if the people will have their freedom by continuing their ignorence on dharmma's way.

(He stands up from the fall.)

Sakattha: That's a lie! Every people respects to Buddhist that will reduce their obstacles. without buddhist,people's leisurement will turn into a nightmare that will soon change their lifes into a living all their happiness

will be devoured by stupidity,passion,desire and total darkness of violence. Buddhism has the right to protect these people from suffering if they continue to learn from the Buddha, he'll lead them to the heaven's path

where every good humans will be free from the painful obstacles and forward themselves into the next life of like a Six arm imposter freak like you who could never understand!

(he then flies to attack Vadara with his summoning tries to stab her who have evade away his attacks.)

(then he's got brutally beaten by Vadara with her 6 arms which beats him with her maces.)

Vadara: You're not clever enough to avoid the obstacles.(poundering him with her maces.)but you're only avoiding the invertable of Cooperation!

(then she pushes him with the he finally got bruised.)

Perth Pierre(charge and jumps high to attack Vadara with his alpha punch):How dare you hurt Sakattha!

(As Perth Pierre jumps and attacks Vadara with his comet punch.A flying lotus petal from Vadara's Lotus slams him onto the ground. and the petal have trapped him onto the ground like tape.)

Sakattha:Pierre!

(Then She kicks him onto his face,as he was hit onto the pillar and it falls onto the ground with him.)

(In the headquarters. the soldeirs are horrified.)

Takayaji Hanamura: This is not powers are weakening by Vadara's mace suckerpunch.

Colonel Dansha: Do something,Daitsu.

Daitsu Hanasuki: Patience,Colonel. i'm srue that his powers are still remain unhurt and done.

Colonel Dansha: but what if he...

Takayaji Hanamura: we'll follow what he says. if his powers can be healed itself.

Daitsu Hanasuki: Indeed.

(Back to Vadara who finish him off. Sakattha catches the Mace from Vadara.)

Vadara: What are you doing?

(He then throws her onto the wall which breaks away into pieces and fall onto her who is falling onto the ground.)

(as she fells onto the ground,she stands up and got herself madder.)

Tough boy you are,Huh?!(she summons the dagger from the ceiling which falls onto him. but he evades the falling dagger which hits onto the floor.)

(and Vadara breathes the fire out at the fire surrrounds him in circles.)

Sakattha: you won't stop me easily. i can slash you away into firewood!

Vadara(walks through the fire ring.): you do,huh? well let's see how you can slash me away when i'm about to become A wooden Cobra as i can be!

(As the evil Vadara transfroms herself into a giant fire is horrified that Vadara has turn into a Giant 10 headed Cobra)

(as Cobra Vadara attacks him with her deadliest Indian Snake Attack. Sakattha evades her he trie to slay her away with his tara power.)

(But the Evil Cobra Vadara breathe out the darkest wind at him who blocks the wind with a then he threw a chakaram at her 5th head. and killed away her 5th cobra head.)

(as she screams in pain when her 5th head is chopped.)

(in the headquarters.)

Daitsu Hanasuki: In a few seconds,Vadara is about to cease to exist by Sakattha in his tara form.

(Back to Sakattha who is on his battle against the evil snake Vadara.)

(He multiply his female durga arms from 6 to 12 arms with 12 flaming Chakrams he's holding. then he throws the chakram at her onto her head. she screams in pain deeper after her 8 heads are chopped off by his flaming chakaram.)

(then She transforms herself from an evil giant cobra into a 120 ft tall Giant Demon Vadara who has hatches out of the catches him with her giant hand. then she plunges him into the floor.)

Vadara(in her 120 ft tall giant demon Kali form.): You don't deserve to exist!

(In the floor of deeper suffering,he floats like a when he snaps out of it.)

Sakattha: No i'm do!The time has come to end your father has got a power of Buddhism to end all evil(he stops floating and his power starts to gain. then he starts to glow brighter.)the Kali clan must come to the end!

(As he rises out of the floor,Vadara flies away into Sakattha englarge himself into a 50 ft tall Female Durga tara Sakattha who flies away to finish her off.)

I DO DESERVE TO EXIST!

(As he summons the triton spear to stab blocks his attack with her swords,but her swords has broken though by his powerful Triton. And instanly stabs her onto her chest.)

YOU DON'T!

(She suddenly Screams in defeat as the evil Vadara has finally got killed and disappear .)

(Then the enitre castle explodes into impact as the evil Vadara's Kali clan has come to the end.)

(The Asteroid Promising has been restored by Sakattha's powerful divining light.)

(And the world is save once again.)

(In the headquarters of YCD.)

Takayaji Hanamura(shocked in excitement): He did it! Vadara is gone!

(They(the soldiers and the people of the world) cheer wildly for Sakattha's Victorious powers.)

Daitsu Hanasuki: My work here is done.

(As Daitsu walks away.)

Takayaji Hanamura Hey. Where are you going?

Daitsu Hanasuki: I must return to Malaysia where i continue to help more people from their obstacles and their causes.

Colonel Dansha; But don't you want to come and celebrate with us?

Daitsu Hanasuki: No thanks,Colonel. i rather go back and continue my duty to save everyone's life with light magic.(he then disappears and fade away back to Malaysia)I'll see you both again soon.

(Colonel Dansha and Takayaji Hanamura were surprised that he did the trick of magical teleportation.)

(As he flies back to Asteroid Pierre came to Him after the petal trap dissapears.)

Perth Pierre: You did it,Sakattha.

Sakattha: No. It is we who did it.

Perth Pierre: I want to thank you for setting me free from this petal trap. maybe i guess i wasn't strong enough to defeat her for you.

Sakattha: Don't be silly,Pierre. you still have a lot of chance from the studies of dharmma to do to gain more powers to defeat her soon. but I promise we'll do it together.

Perth pierre: Gee,thanks.

Sakattha: Let's go home.(he then summons the lotus from his hands and toss the lotus into the cause the beam of light form the lotus to teleport them back to Sri Lanka.)

(In Karen's castle.)

(Karen felt much happier that The evil Devil Karen Vadara is ceased to exist.)

Karen: At last,Sakattha has won. Now my friends and his familly will finally be restored.

King Daniel: So do i.

(and his family has agreed with her.)

Karen(looks at the picture of Karen's father from episode 8): Father. i know you could trust My friend's advice that My friend's Grandson has finally defeated Vadara from her war once again,the human world has finally

been restored in peace.

(Karen's spiritual father in the picture has agreed.)

We're going to the Human earth to see him.

(Suddenly,Sakattha's resurrected family has Karen saw them,she was felt surprised that they're back.)

Sally!

Sally: Yes,Karen. I'm back.

Sally II: Me too.

Kiyoshi Takashita: thanks to the Buddha and the star guardians,we've finally return to see him once more.

Karen: But how? How did you all resurrected like that?

(As the Buddha and the star angel appear)

Buddha:We did.

(As Ken saw the Buddha she met for the first.)

Karen: Buddha?

(Back to the earth,Japan,Tokyo,City Hall.)

(the children and the adults came to the ceremony of Sakattha's victory.)

(as the photogrpahers took a picture of his team have finally walks into the stage where Takayaji and Colonel Dansha awaits him with his reward.)

Takayaji Hanamura: As for your victorious bravery of defeating the evil Vadara with your light magic from using would like to reward you with this Holy Dharma crown of the heroes as you're really a witch boy of the light.

(As Takayaji takes the crown from the cushion,he placed the crown onto his they cheer him wildly once more.)

since you've finally came to earth to save the world against Vadara...

Colonel Dansha: And telling the honest truth the you're a witch prince from the astonian kingdom.

Takayaji Hanamura: You're hereby no longer a witch boy. Cause you're now our first High Bishop of the World's practicing the greatest studies of Dharmma and a whole lot more.

(their wildly cheers on him goes on,as Sakattha felt happier that he is now a High Buddhist Bishop.)

High Bishop Sakattha: Thank you,general.(face to everyone)And thank you for believing me,everyone in the entire glorious i speak to all of my freinds like you,My father,Kiyoshi Takashita,told me that his twin

brother Kaitsu,My uncle,is still on his deepest suffering in the heart cage of for us to see him free from his evilness. When my father is a young boy like me,he has feared of an endless chaos that Kaitsy was gone

with the devil Karen from the witch's she and my uncle have transformed and combined into an extreme evil impersonation Kali Girl of darkness. Vadara Shattagar. But i'm not happy about Kaitsu's Disappearance.

and so is my father who is also not happy about him. whatever Kaitsu is still here.i want to make sure that Kaitsu will always end his evil charade and return to the good side to be my father's twin brother once more. and all of

his obstacle problems are over.

Kiyoshi Takashita: I couldn't agree more,Son.

(As he was shocked that he hears his father's turns his face his family and relatives have arrived.)

High Bishop Sakattha:(shedding tears): Dad?(He was surprised that His family has returned.) DAD! MOM!

(As Sakattha runs to his family. He was finally returned to his family who have finally been retored by the Buddha and the guardian of the stars.)

Sally II: Sakattha. it's good that we've finally return to see you again once more.

High Bishop Sakattha: I dunno how you all came here,but it sure is good to have my family back!

Buddha(appeared from the stage with all of the Bodhisattva): Indeed they are,Sakattha.

High Bishop Sakattha(looks happily at the buddha): Master Siddhartha Buddha.

Buddha: You have done very well,Sakattha. by telling the truth about Kaitsu's disappearance and his you've finally served the people for defence with your magic .and i'm proud that you've finally

became their first High in the end,i've finally restored your family and your home.(As High Bishop Sakattha felt surprised that they finallt restore them. He felt much excited and happier.)

High Bishop Sakattha: Thank you, Master.

(And Karen came to him.)

Karen: You must be Sakattha.

High Bishop Sakattha(looks at Good karen happily):Aunt Karen.

Karen: I just want to tell you that you've finally rid away the devil Karen.i'll tell you why you see. when i was 5,my father felt sinister that he's about to eliminate the human race which makes your father angry.i stared at Sally

who is about to be challenged by when i was 8,I've appeared in earth. i befreinded Sally and her friends when i was in school.i started to plan my revenge on Sally for my father's i failed to destroy her when my devil

is still controlling me for another revenge plot.

High Bishop Sakattha: you mean you've got the real devil inside you?

Karen: Yes. i was horrified that my sould was trapped inside the heart of darkness.i was willing to get my angelic soul out to stop my vengence from when i was in the witch world,i was going to attack her

with my devil. but until the pollen suddenly collapsed by Her teacher's evil heart of mine has broken away back into my normal heart,and my angelic soul has kicked the devil out of my body when i fall into

the evil devil from me has fallen into the ground deeper where she'll stay imprisoned into the ground. never return to my body again. and when i confess about my father's death. i found out that it wasn't sally

who killed my father,it was my father who have fallen down and died.

High Bishop Sakattha: So that means the evil devil karen has already flee out of the ground to get even on you for kicking her out of you and then she takes Kaitsu away to transform herself As Vadara Shattagar all along.

Karen: Yes. and now,i'm finally free from the devil Karen, i will always pay more attention from Her and continue to live in the present. and no matter what i do,i won't forget about her advice to save the world and the human race with your grandmother and your family.

High Bishop Sakattha: As long as your friendship with my grandmother will never will never return forever.

(They cheer them wildly. As Sakattha's family are back,his adventures has just embrace his family Vadara's Kali Clan has finally Buddha smiles at the star guardian is also the same

as he feels.)

(In the Heaven of the Hindu. Kali was freed by Muneeswarar on time. and she looked at Sakattha happily as he's about to defend the world and begin his adventure.)

(Kali is very happy at Sakattha with all of her friends in the heaven.)

(Later after the party at Tokyo.)

Karen:I hope you'll begin on your first adventure,Sakattha.

High Bishop Sakattha:i'm sure that i will,Aunt Karen.

Sally II: Good luck on your first adventure,Son.

Kiyoshi Takashita: Make your family proud.

Poron(hugged Sakattha):Yes, make us proud too.

Pitti and Popou: We're counting on you,Sakattha.

High Bishop Sakattha: Thank you very much. i'm sure i'll do the best to protect the world.

(befroe they leave,Kiyoshi came to Sakattha.)

Kiyoshi Takashita: Your merits and miracles will never as long as Kaitsu will change. He'll be on your good side from now on.

Sakattha:Which is why i may fight against Vadara. but i will find a way to free my Uncle kaitsu from the suffering of his own evil actions of obstacles soon.

Kiyoshi Takashita: Go for it.

(as his family return to the witch's kingdom by their family are always happy that they shall see him again Karen could see him again too.)

Perth Pierre: Hey,Sakattha.(Run close to him.)Look what i got from them.

High Bishop Sakattha:What is it?

Perth Pierre: (he showed him the medal.)They got me a platimun medal for cooperating you to defeat 't it i got graudated from the YCD with a cheque of 210,000 yen.

High Bishop Sakattha:(reads his medal.)For absolute teamwork and a good listener to his team. Official Hero:Pierre.(face to Pierre) Gosh,Pierre. i never knew you're an offfical hero who teams up with me before.

(And when Asvamra and Shandalla appeared from Sri Lanka to tokyo.)

Asvamra: Hello,Sakattha.

High Bishop Sakattha:Ah...Asvamra. My faithful freind. what brings you here to Tokyo?

Asvamra: we just wanted to say that we're very proud that you've became our high Bishop.

High Bishop Sakattha:i'm glad to hear ,what are you going to get your dream job when you grow up.

Asvamra: we wanted to become an official cadet for the space force squadron.

High Bishop Sakattha:That's sweet of you.

Asvamra: so we could always remember you.

(High Bishop Sakattha faces to Takayaji and Dansha.)

High Bishop Sakattha:And what about you?

Takayaji Hanamura: I can't grow of the kids of the world can't grow up,but most of them like Dansha and you three can grow.

Colonel Dansha: I can grow up.

Perth Pierre: Me too.

High Bishop Sakattha:Why?

Takayaji Hanamura:When i heard the word about my father's he was 12 just like you. a long time ago,my father have discovered a man whose body was in a 12 yr old father has found out from the doctor said that this man was the first special adult,that his age can't grow. but only his heart can grow in the body of an eternal child. and that was how the scientist discovered until 3 yrs in the future. not only one special man was here in from the entire world has showned that most of the adults whose body was remain as a they created the young city for special younger age bodied adults who are about to live in their first young civilization in the future. Until father have grew up in his original body of an adult.

High Bishop Sakattha:So when is it that your father have discovered the first special?

Takayaji Hanmura: 2033. a long time ago. to me,i'm just a young adult in an eternal body of a you might just say that i 'm still on the Job at the YCD as a general. it's kind of fun for me to work.

just like i usually play occupation as a general when i was 12.

High Bishop Sakattha:So you mean to say that i've lived in the young city where the special adults could civilize to make a world a better place without chaos?

Takayaji Hanmura: Yes. yes,it it's great that i like it this way.

High Bishop Sakattha: Oh. But anyway,i love to live in this big earth as a bishop. so that i may begin my first adventure.

Takayaji Hanamura: I'm glad you love it very much.i always knews that i could count on you to begin.

Perth Pierre: Hey. Speaking of will i going to work?

Takayaji Hanamura: You already had a job,Pierre.

Perth Pierre: What?

Takayaji Hanamura: You're working with his Assistant(points his thunbs at High Bishop Sakattha.)You and your friend are going on the adventure to seek a job to train these kids some fighting skills and a way of teaching them studies around the world with him.

High Bishop Sakattha:Reward money is not acceptable for me to get. the only money that i want is a clean job from around the you.

Perth Pierre: You're not going to seek out a lousy one,do you?

High Bishop Sakattha:Don't worry. we still have our fighting skills to teach these kids about discipline and physical strategy.

Perth Pierre: in that case. i'll do i have to.

Takayaji Hanamura:Now that you both are graduated from the YCD. except for Salvestian. i wonder where she is now.

High Bishop Sakattha:She's going to relocate her new home in Penang. where She and her twin brother will finally live somewhere safe in the young city of Penang,Pasama.

Takayaji Hanamura: Anyway. I gues it's time for you to move on into your new happiest life ever in Shiyoko. that is, if you really except it to live here.

High Bishop Sakattha: Oh,we'll be much happier to live in Shiyoko.(face to Pierre) Right,Pierre.

Perth Pierre: Righty O, Sport.

(In the western Town Suburb neighbourhood of Shiyoko,Where many young people of children came to see the grand unveiling of Sakattha's house.)

(as the helicopter drops down the curtain to unveil the new house was done by the android constructors,his new home was the Thai Monastery Mansion Complex located at the opposite neighbourhood market and houses.)

(As High Bishop Sakattha accepts his new Home of thanked them all and they cheer him wildly and his new living has just begun.)

(Later,in his new Thai monastery Mansion complex.)

(Pierre and Sakattha begins studying their continuing dharmma studies and many more studies at his new study room.)

For one thing's for sure,Pal. this is so much fun.

High Bishop Sakattha:that's because i already knew that you are a Buddhist. and that,my assistant,is our beginning of what we're about to do.

Perth Pierre: Well One thing's for sure,Sakattha. If we keep on waiting for an adventures to begin, then i'm sure that we'll be ready.

High Bishop Sakattha:me too. Sometimes it's almost going to be prepared.

(In Restored Astonia,Sally II and Kiyoshi watches them in his new home on the crystal they we're very happy that they have begun their will never forget about the newest phases of the new story.)

(even Karen who is very happy to see them on her mirror in her castle.)

(and so as Sally's friends of the witch kingdom.)

(And that was the end of the story about how the witch Boy Sakattha became their Highest Bishop who will defend the world against upcoming evil villains.)

(Meanwhile, in the outer evil skin pieces of Vadatta and Kaitsu floats in mid air of the it flies to the magical shadow skin touches the the shadow comet magically rebounds her back to live.)

(As the Evil Vadara has finally Return from her rebound,she then turns herself into Impersonated Kali Statue by attracting some shadow comet and cover her she flies to Mars where she'll begin her returning crimes of invading earth.)

(as she reached Mars,She in her statue shell starts to develope her new mega dark temple in Mars.)

(When the mega temple is complete,she then summons her new friends of Darkness from the witch kingdom world.)

(In the detention prison of Landara,Witch evil Psycotic witch prisoner Avantsy is in cell 12.)

Avatsy (Laughs hysterically): i've already killed my nemesis Savalia with my strongest magic. but they won't take me to jail once i get out of here.

(until The evil magic of Vadara sents him to her new temple.)

Avantsy: Hey,what the?

(as he was appeared in her new temple.)

What's going on?(laughs maniacally)why am i here in this lovely place?

Vadara(in the temple): that's because i brought you here to your new may have defeated me with his dahrmma powers,for Sakattha. but i have finally rebound by the shadow comet which forms me back to the way i am.

you see,i have failed to conquer the earth because of i decided that i need your help to dispose Sakattha for what he did to ,the dark princess of Kali.

Avantsy: And just why was that?

Vadara: he's got the strongest power from the buddhism which destroyed my body. and restored the 's defintely undefeatable for me to dispose of. but i can't do it i do it alone, i'll be destroyed second times

from him.

Avantsy: Ooh. i get it. Sakattha's too strong to be defeated right?

Vadara: you join me with Mara the Kali clan. We will dispose that despicable Sakattha and rule the earth together.

then we will get whatever we want to gain our desires with.

Avantsy: (laugh) That sound's like fun.I'll do by the way,thanks for setting me free from this looney bin,Vadara. my name is it's nice to meet you.

Vadara:i'm glad you like i delcare you that you shall be my devotee destructive devotee of the Kali.

(as the dark power magic of the kali tranfroms Avasntsy from the original into a balck robe devotee Avantsy of the Kali with kaitsu's hindu mark on his left pants.)

(he laughs maniacally as devotee Avantsy is Mara II has finally appeared.)

Mara II: Hey,Vadara. Did i Miss Something?

Vadara: No,Mara II. You're just in time.

Mara II: Cool. so where should i start?

(Meanwhile,back to Earth,Shiyoko,Tokyo. High Bishop Sakattha is giving a schoolboy some of an advise on new way to avoid being bullied by a new bully from USA.)

(then,some children in his Monastery mansion are parying to him who is Consecrating his sacred book of the Dharmma law that they could hear the mantra of the Buddha and other guidence of Sangha and the triple gems.)

(and when their work is finally take a stroll at the Old Sensoji temple of Tokyo.)

(where they will visit Kannon in the shrine hall of Sensoji.)

(When suddenly, A boy name Haishun from Hebei China came to them with a horrifying news.)

High Bishop Sakattha:Hello,sir. what brings you here to Tokyo?

Haishun: My name is Haishun from Hebei. You gotta help me,Sakattha! the evil Kali gangs are going to destroy the Shaolin Monastery town of Hai Long Lin!

High Bishop Sakattha(Shocked): What?! They're Back?!

Perth Pierre: But i thought we got rid of Vadara in promising already.

High Bishop Sakattha:Something tells us that it's not over yet.(face to Haishun) Where is it?

Haishun: It's located at the town of Huashi,Hebei. 20 ft. where the dark magical Unknown hindu temple i saw was at the Huashi town just now.

High Bishop Sakattha: I knew that she's back.(Face to Pierre) Come on,Pierre. We're going to Huashi,China to save the monastery town of Hai Long Lin.

(And so,High Bishop Sakattha and his assistant pierre are going to Huashi China to Save the Monastery town. as their adventures has finally begin when the evil Kali clan has return.)

(And if you really want to read about him who is on the Season 1 of Sakattha: Man of Divining Protection is coming soon.)

The End.

Euegne tan Ong Siong 2016((C)

Mahou Tsukai Sally 1989 2016((C) Toei Animation.


End file.
